What Have You Done?
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: "*Insert name here*...what did you DO?" Part One of 'The Change Game' Trilogy. Rated T.
1. Summarization Spectation

**Authors Note: Well here's the beginning of this, but it is hiatus until I either get some inspiration and ideas or I finish one or two of my stories. ANOTHER side story of my 'The Meeting' Series. I have a bunch of others in mind but this came to me today and I couldn't pass it up.**

**PART ONE OF 'THE CHANGE GAME' TRILOGY. THAT'S RIGHT PEEPS!**

* * *

Alt. Doof held his counterpart by his lab coat, a look of rage mixed with fury in his eyes. That's right. I said _eyes_.

"Why do I have two eyes?! I don't have _two_ eyes! I only have _one_ eye!"

Doofenshmirtz-1 stared at him blankly "Actually other me, you do have two eyes. They're both right there." He pointed to them "See? Two eyes."

Doof-2 paused for a good moment and then scowled "DON'T CORRECT ME!" He shook him with each word, baring his teeth "What…did…you…do?"

Heinz gulped and his evil doppelganger screamed.

"WELL?"

"Hey Doof…" A small platypus without a hat stood on its hind legs and walked through the portal, examining itself curiously "How do I go to the bathroom like this?"

Doofenshmirtz-2 lowered Heinz to the ground "Platyborg, I thought I told you to stay in our dimension until I got back."

The regular platypus that was once a cyborg responded innocently "I have to go to the bathroom…but I don't know how now!"

Alt. Doof sighed "How did you go to the bathroom as a cyborg?"

"…I don't…know…" Platyborg- not a cyborg – looked horrified.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry-1 entered the 1st Dimension apartment through the front door. Their laughs and conversations died completely at the sight in front of them. The young inventor looked between the two Dr. D's- both with two eyes- and the now non-cyborg Platyborg. He looked just like Perry except…lighter and more faded, _also _with two eyes.

"Platyborg? Dr. D 2…what happened to you guys?" Phineas exclaimed and Doof-2 answered on the behalf of all of them, shaking Doof-1 as he spoke.

"I was sleeping when Platyborg came into my room and woke me up because there was 'something _wrong _with his body' so I just assumed he meant there was a problem with his wiring or something like that. I'm still half asleep so I tell him to wait for me in the lab and I'll be there in five minutes. Fifteen minutes later I walk into the lab with my tools to fix his wires but _guess what? _No wires! HE'S NOT EVEN A CYBORG ANYMORE!" He yelled the last part in Doofenshmirtz-1's face and then continued in his normal voice "I'm already shocked as it is and the tool box was already on the ground from when I dropped it after my half heart attack. To make things worse I took a step back in absolute horror and _tripped _over the box. So now I almost had a heart attack and I nearly broke my neck…but that's not even the half of it. I hit my head on a wrench that apparently fell out when I dropped the tool box. So now I almost had a heart attack, nearly broke my neck and my head hurts. I decide to go to the bathroom and check if I'm bleeding and to splash some water in my face so I can see if I'm not seeing things. I did just that and turns out _I am _seeing things, _two _things. I see _two_- not one- but _two _eyes staring back at me and they're both mine. That was my 2nd heart attack and I jumped back, tripping over the rug and falling against the wall tiles. I'm almost certain I'm bleeding now and everything is blurry, a fuzzy vision of a little platypus is in front of me speaking but I couldn't make out the words. After a few seconds my sight and hearing came back, the animal helped me up and started babbling about something. I'm too busy rubbing the back of my head to listen to whatever it is its waffling on about so I zone it out, thinking it's just my imagination or a hallucination from hitting my head so hard in the same spot twice. Then it tugged on my lab coat- that's right –_lab coat_. A bright and white, horrid looking lab coat was on me and that wasn't the most absurd thing. No, the _most _absurd thing had to be that the normal platypus was still trying to get my attention. I finally give it the time of day and it spoke _English _to me. I recognized the voice instantly and I had another near heart attack. _Bottom line is_…Platyborg's not a cyborg anymore, I have two eyes, I think I might have a concussion and I _KNOW _YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Alt. Doof finished off with a yell, glaring daggers at his first dimension counterpart and throwing him harshly to the floor.

Platyborg who was not a cyborg chimed in "And I have to go to the bathroom!" Everyone ignored him and turned to Doof-1 for an answer or reassurance that he indeed _did not _have anything to do with this but Doofenshmirtz just looked down at the floor guiltily in silence.

Phineas couldn't take it anymore "Dr. D….what did you _do_?"


	2. Earlier That Day

**Authors Note: Continuation, yay! Let's go back a bit, shall we? **

**Just so you knooooow, I have the next three updates of In One Dimension ready to be posted. (I'm just making you guys suffer for another three days or so)**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**-Natty ;D**

* * *

_That Morning._

Platyborg felt this tingly feeling go through him and he sat up in bed, looking around. Something felt different and it wasn't a good different either. He rubbed his eyes with his two soft and furry paws- wait. There were two things wrong with what the author just said and with what he just did. He didn't have two _paws_ and he surely didn't have _two eyes_. He threw the covers back with one hand and examined his body. He saw about 99 problems and Semira wasn't one of them. He was completely void of all metal whatsoever. He looked just like his counterpart except shorter by at least half a head and a bit grayer. This was definitely a problem, maybe Doof knew what was happening.

The non-cyborg climbed out of bed and landed with a thud on his tail. Normally when this happened his metal would break his fall but now that he was all flesh and softness it hurt a lot more. He got up and his tail ached from landing on it like that. He figured the ache would go away soon, so he just needed to get to Doof's room and wake him up. The platypus glanced at the clock.

8:17 AM.

That was WAY too early and Doof _was _up late last night. He sighed and headed for the bathroom seeing as he couldn't wake the dictator up now and he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep until this was resolved. He jumped up to flip the light switch like he normally would but this time he just couldn't reach it. The metal exoskeleton must have given him an inch or two. He growled to himself and felt around the small, dark room. He found the toilet but not the way he had hoped. His hand was on the borderline of engulfed in toilet water.

"Ew!" Platyborg exclaimed and shut the lid, climbing up on it to reach the sink. He felt around some more and found the faucet, he turned on the water and put his hand under it. Hot and burning pain like lava rinsed over his paw and he let out a whimpering cry "Ow! Hot! That's hot! Sssst…" He shut off the water and decided his hand was clean enough for now. The platypus climbed up on the sink and reached out for the light switch. He smiled when bright light emanated from the bulbs above the sink; he frowned when he stepped on the bar of soap. His webbed feet slipped out from under him and he fell in the toilet bowl. He hadn't noticed he accidentally re-opened the lid when he climbed up to the sink.

…

After drying himself off from what just happened that he rather not discuss ever again, he threw the towel on the ground. He skipped brushing his teeth; he didn't want to risk another 'dip in the pool' and he couldn't find his stool he usually used to help him reach things. So he started off with the next thing he usually did in the morning.

Platyborg (who was not a cyborg) looked between himself and the oil can. "Alright…I can do this." He told himself "I just need to find the right spoooooot…FOUND IT!"

…

After that complicated and oddly painful procedure he went in the kitchen, finding his small stool. He dragged it over to the refrigerator and opened it. He peered inside at all the contents and possibilities of what he could have for breakfast. He didn't feel like messing with the toaster after last time. Who knew sticking a fork in a toaster could hurt so much? He surely didn't and he hadn't made his own toast since. Doofenshmirtz also forbid him to touch any electrical appliances without him present so that eliminated just about everything else. He finally settled for cereal and struggled to carry the milk over to the table. It made a sound when the plastic container was dropped on the piece of furniture. He now had to get the cereal out of the cabinet which was another complicated and painful procedure. I won't go that much into it but he somehow got his bill caught in the cabinet and when he tried to pull himself free, he fell on the counter underneath it and then rebounded off there. He landed on the floor and cereal went flying everywhere. The motion somehow shook the table and the milk fell, spilling all over the floor and mixing with the sugary cereal. The rice krunchies crackled, snapped and popped went the milk hit it.

The cold liquid spread across the floor and created a white pool around him, tiny cereal bits surrounded him. He turned on his stomach and spotted a small piece of the chocolate cereal in front of his beak. The platypus looked left and right to make sure no one was around, after being reassured he stuck his tongue out and ate it. It wasn't that bad actually…

He did an army crawl to another piece and ate it, this process continued until he was full. Okay maybe he stopped when he accidentally ate a dust bunny but you don't know that!

…

Platy- not –borg walked down the hallways and spotted a Normbot, walking up to it he asked "Hey Norm, what time is it?"

"THREAT DETECTED."

"What?" The platypus asked, taking a step back as the robot aimed its weapons.

He spent the next hour running for his life from the machine trying to destroy him.

…

He finally lost the hundreds of robots that were chasing him and made it to Doof's room. Why did the Normbot army attack him? It was like they were _programmed _to _destroy him _or something. He shrugged it off as a glitch in the system and quietly snuck into the dictator's room. It was dark and the curtains were closed, blocking the sunlight completely except for the tiniest bit from the sides. Platyborg went over to the side the man was sleeping on and whispered in a sort of loudish tone.

"Doof….Doof wake up…"

"Huh…?" Came the sluggish and half aware reply, it was also a quarter mumbled.

"There's something wrong."

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" Doofenshmirtz mumbled sleepily.

"There's something wrong with my body."

He sat up on his stomach with his arms crossed under his bare chest and narrowed his eye to see the cyborg through the darkness. He couldn't see him because it was too dark and it started to hurt too much to try. Something looked off about the shape but he was too tired to think more on it so he slumped his face back on the pillow.

"Doof!"

"Hm? Oh!" Alt. Doof refocused himself, he really wasn't any good in the morning "The lab, I'll-" He yawned "I'll be there in five minutes…" The rest was muffled into the pillow when he face planted back into it.

Platy- not –borg nodded and left the room for the lab. He was sure Doof could fix this, I mean he built him right? He could remake him into a cyborg if he had to. Couldn't he?

* * *

Doofenshmirtz was fast asleep in his bed; he was up late last night doing things. He had to fill out paperwork and make sure all the robots were running correctly, taking care of Platyborg at the same time; which was the main reason he was backed up on pretty much all of his work and everything. It wasn't anyone's fault at all. It wasn't his fault for creating the cyborg's personality and it wasn't Platyborg's fault for having it, he'd sacrifice anything for the cyborg and gladly do it a million times after that. He loved the little guy. He felt this tingling and slight itchiness under his eye patch, he scratched the scar. For some reason it felt tender when he touched it. Great, there was probably something wrong with it. That's _just what he needed_, to be in the hospital for his eye issue…

He didn't feel like getting up to check it right now, he was sure it could wait until morning or at least _later _in the morning. The last thing he needed was to find something horribly wrong with him and try to find a sitter on such short notice. Don't get him wrong, he _did _have a doctor's degree. A real one and not a fake one like his blundering counterpart had. He didn't care how 'evil' stealing a fake doctorate was. You just can't feel accomplished by something like that!

Alt. Doof had to admit that his degree only came to an extent but he still knew one hundred times more than the 1st dimension him did, it gave him satisfaction knowing that he came out better than himself. If that even made any sense…

He didn't care; he just _had _to get some more sleep. He sighed and allowed his mind to drift off into a dark and calming abyss…

…

"Doof….Doof wake up…"

"Huh…?" He moaned questioningly.

"There's something wrong."

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" He mumbled, sleepy and less than half aware.

"There's something wrong with my body."

He propped himself up on his stomach with his arms folded under his bare chest. He narrowed his eye to see the cyborg more clearly in the dark, the shape of Platyborg's form seemed a bit off but his eye hurt from straining it. He gave up and closed his eye, resting back on the pillow.

"Doof!"

"Hm? Oh!" The man refocused himself, he really wasn't any good in the morning "The lab, I'll-" He yawned "I'll be there in five minutes…" The rest was muffled as his head slammed back against the pillow.

He heard the tap of the cyborg's footsteps as it exited his room. That was weird…Platyborg's footsteps sounded a lot different than usual…whatever. He glanced at the clock and figured he better get up to fix the thing before it came back in here whining that he didn't.

He just needed 15 more minutes…

…

Doofenshmirtz finished putting on his clothes and picked up the toolbox. He walked out the large double doors that made up the exit to his room, not noticing his clothes glowing and morphing into pharmacist wear. He made it to his lab without passing out from exhaustion. He really needed to work out a schedule; it couldn't keep focusing mainly around the cyborg. He was barely getting any sleep and Carl would get sick of doing all his paperwork soon…

He'd have to teach Platyborg to do things on his own; I mean he wasn't going to be around forever right? (**A/N: Evil! ;D ) **

He walked through the doors to his lab and spotted the cybernetic platypus, freezing on the spot and dropping his toolbox to the floor. The tools scattered with a bunch of dull clangs. Sitting on his workbench, cross-legged and smiling was a small _normal _platypus. It was smaller than a full grown platypus and had a bit of a grayish look to it. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Doofenshmirtz was _horrified_, so horrified that he took a step back. He tripped over the toolbox and fell backwards, hitting his head hard on an abandoned wrench. He sat up, rubbing his head and staring back at the mammal. The animal looked concerned but stayed silent, offering a friendly smile.

The man got up slowly…and back out of the room. Platy-not-borg watched him turn around the corner of the door and run down the hallway without stopping.

…

Doofenshmirtz ran down the halls, not stopping until he reached his bathroom. He took a deep breath and turned on the sink, he cupped his hands and splashed his face with the cold liquid. He had to be seeing things, that was it! There had to be a completely logical explanation as to why-

…

…

…...

…

…

…..

…..

…

…

….

….

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

?!

?!

?!

?!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

All those punctuations represent the feelings and eternity that Doof felt as he spent looking at himself in the mirror. There was no logical word for what the man was feeling right now as he looked at his reflection. He had- not one- but _two _eyes staring back at him now. He was now more than mortified and was in so much shock that he stepped back again; he tripping over the bump in the rug. He fell backwards and slammed his head against the hard tiles. He was _sure _he was bleeding this time.

What was _happening _here?!

Everything was blurry and fuzzy; he was barely able to make out the form of the small platypus standing over him. Its mouth was moving but he just couldn't catch the words…

The animal helped him up and kept babbling on. He rubbed his head and winced at the soft spot, he still wasn't paying attention to what it was saying. He brought his hand back to his line of view and groaned at the sight of red blood. Doof turned the sink on and wet a cloth, wiping the blood away. The bleeding stopped after a few moments and he ringed out the fabric, placing it back on the rack. He looked down at the mammal to see that it was still waffling on and decided to actually give it the time of day. He focused his brain on a sentence of English and immediately faded out in shock.

"…what do you think Doof?"

It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to hear what the animal had to say to him (okay maybe it was half the fact that he didn't care) but it was the tone and _voice _of the platypus talking to him that made him become shocked again.

"Doof? Are you still there? …Doof?"

He wasn't seeing things- or hearing things –and this wasn't a dream. This regular platypus was Platyborg and he had two eyes. He looked back in the mirror at both of their reflections and the animal looked alongside him. The dictator half smiled. They sort of looked like-

!

_!_

_!_

_!_

_!_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

All rage built up inside of him and he angrily yelled at his former creation to stay there until he got back. He marched to his lab and snatched the portal remote from off his desk. He clicked the button and a portal opened up revealing the 3rd dimension. He stomped through the portal and opened another one to the 4th dimension, and then another one to the 5th dimension and so on and so on until he reached the end of the cycles of dimensions. He opened the final dimension in the cycle and the 1st dimension opened up. He marched through it, not bothering to close _any _of the portals he opened. It would probably cause a bunch of inter-dimensional problems but he was too steamed to care. (Not that he would care in the first place, hello! Evil!)

Alt. Doof spotted his counterpart working on some large contraption, humming to himself and smiling at his accomplishment as he stepped back to admire his handy work. It almost made the former semi dictator feel nostalgic and he half smiled along with him. Then he remembered his current state and all his rage and blinding fury- well…blinded him.

"YOU!"

"What?!" Heinz screamed and jumped, turning around to be face to face with his evil doppelganger. He was grabbed by the collar and lifted off his feet.

"You better have a _logical _explanation for this! You might be me but I'm not afraid to make you cry!"

"Again I repeat, _what?!_"

"You know what you did!"

"But I'm _telling you_, I don't!"

"Explain_ this_!" He ripped the eye patch off revealing the completely intact and fully functioning second eye "Why do I have two eyes?! I don't have _two_ eyes! I only have _one_!"

Heinz stared at him blankly "Actually other me, you do have two eyes. They're both right there." He pointed to them "See? Two eyes."

Alt. Doof scowled "DON'T CORRECT ME!" He shook him with each word, baring his teeth "What-did-you-_do_?!"

Doof gulped and his counterpart screamed, making his hair blow back from the powerful wind.

"WELL?!"

"Hey Doof…" A small platypus without a hat on its hind legs walked through the portal, examining itself curiously "How do I go to the bathroom like this?"

2Doofenshmirtz lowered Heinz to the ground "Platyborg, I thought I told you to stay in our dimension until I got back."

The regular platypus that was once a cyborg responded innocently "I have to go to the bathroom…but I don't know how now!"

The man sighed and rolled both his eyes. It was actually more satisfying then rolling just one! "How did you go to the bathroom as a cyborg?"

"…I don't…_know_…" Platyborg- not a cyborg – looked horrified.

Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry-1 entered the 1st Dimension apartment through the front door. Their laughs and conversations died completely at the sight in front of them. The young inventor looked between the two Dr. D's- both with two eyes- and the now non-cyborg Platyborg. He looked just like Perry except…lighter and more grayish, also with two eyes.

"Platyborg? Dr. D two…? What happened to you guys?" Phineas exclaimed and Doof-2 answered on the behalf of all of them, shaking Doof-1 as he spoke.

"I was sleeping when Platyborg came into my room and woke me up because there was 'something wrong with his body' so I just assumed he meant there was a problem with his wiring or something like that. I'm still half asleep so I tell him to wait for me in the lab and I'll be there in five minutes. Fifteen minutes later I walk into the lab with my tools to fix his wires but guess what? No wires! HE'S NOT EVEN A CYBORG ANYMORE!" He yelled the last part in Doofenshmirtz-1's face and then continued in his normal voice "I'm already shocked as it is and the tool box was already on the ground from when I dropped it after my half heart attack. To make things worse I took a step back in absolute horror and tripped over the box. So now I almost had a heart attack and I nearly broke my neck…but that's not even the half of it. I hit my head on a wrench that apparently fell out when I dropped the tool box. So now I almost had a heart attack, nearly broke my neck and my head hurts. I decide to go to the bathroom and check if I'm bleeding and to splash some water in my face so I can see if I'm not seeing things. I did just that and turns out I am seeing things, two things. I see two- not one- but two eyes staring back at me and they're both mine. That was my 2nd heart attack and I jumped back, tripping over the rug and falling against the wall tiles. I'm almost certain I'm bleeding now and everything is blurry, a fuzzy vision of a little platypus is in front of me speaking but I couldn't make out the words. After a few seconds my sight and hearing came back, the animal helped me up and started babbling about something. I'm too busy rubbing the back of my head to listen to whatever it is its waffling on about so I zone it out, thinking it's just my imagination or a hallucination from hitting my head so hard in the same spot twice. Then it tugged on my lab coat- that's right –lab coat. A bright and white, horrid looking lab coat was on me and that wasn't the most absurd thing. No, the most absurd thing had to be that the normal platypus was still trying to get my attention. I finally give it the time of day and it spoke English to me. I recognized the voice instantly and I had another near heart attack. Bottom line is…Platyborg's not a cyborg anymore, I have two eyes, I think I might have a concussion and I _KNOW_ YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Alt. Doof finished off with a yell, glaring daggers at his first dimension counterpart and throwing him harshly to the floor.

Platyborg who was not a cyborg chimed in "And I have to go to the bathroom!" Everyone ignored him and turned to Doof-1 for an answer or reassurance that he indeed did not have anything to do with this but Doofenshmirtz just looked down at the floor in silence.

Phineas couldn't take it anymore "Dr. D….what did you _do_?"

The scientist didn't respond and Candace had to stop the eviler version from jumping him.

"I knew he was guilty! You better fix this! I _will _kill you! I don't _care_ if you're my counterpart or not! I'll _personally _see to it that you suffer!"

"Heinz, you better come up with an explanation!" The orange haired teen told him, struggling to hold the man much larger than her back "I don't think I can hold him much longer!"

Perry and Ferb joined in to try and keep the former one eyed man from attacking; it was becoming harder to do with the way the dictator was kicking.

The young inventor decided that everyone needed a time out "Enough! Dr. D, you need a time out!"

Heinz began walking to the corner and Phineas huffed "Not _you_ Dr. D! The _other _Dr. D! The second one! The one that just punched Ferb in the face!"

Ferb gave a thumbs up and helped drag the dictator to the corner, the man struggled all the way there.

"_NO ONE puts me in a corner, NO ONE!"_

Phineas sighed and turned to his dimension's Doofenshmirtz "Dr. D…"

Heinz didn't look up to meet the boy's gaze. The younger inventor tapped his foot impatiently, crossing his arms and looking disappointed. "Come on Dr. D…what did you do? It couldn't have been that bad…right?"

The scientist sighed "I…" He blinked and continued, finally looking up from the ground "I built this machine-"

"_I KNEW IT!"_

* * *

**A/N: That gives you a better backstory and insight I hope. Now down to the big question…**

**What did Dr. D **_**do**_**? What do you think? Leave a review! Until then…**

**Natty is out, PEACE!**


	3. What Do it Do?

**Authors Note: I got so much inspiration and ideas today at school! It was a dream come true! :'D Keep your eyes peeled for a 2D oneshot coming soon to my postings! (Hopefully)**

**Nattles is out, PEACE!**

* * *

"Will you be quiet and let me explain?" Doof glared at his 2D counterpart.

Alt. Doof scowled, glaring back "You don't deserve an explanation! You're lucky these kids are stronger than they look! Or else you'd be in SERIOUS trouble right now!"

"How do I go to the bathroom?"

"Not now Platyborg!"

"But I have to go!"

"Hush!"

The platypus not Borg sighed and held his bladder, which felt like it was about to explode on the floor at any moment. He _really _had to go! Maybe he could find a nice couch or something…

"Well?!" Doofenshmirtz-2 waited, turning back to the 1st him "Aren't you going to explain yourself? This just goes to show that you and I are nothing alike! At least _I _give people reasons before I do things to them! Where's your humanity huh? It's inexcusable I tell you! You're not clever!"

"Do you want an explanation or not?"

"You better give me an explanation before I doom you! I still have that puppet lying around somewhere you know!"

Heinz sighed at his 2D counterpart's stupidity-wait. There was something horribly wrong with this picture. _He _was sighing at _his _2nd Dimension's counterpart's stupidity? That seemed kind of swapped if you asked him. His counterpart was making him smart by comparison! The scientist- without a word or explanation to what he was doing –walked away to the other side of the room. Alt. Doof wasn't pleased.

"Now he's walking away! You can't just walk away from your problems, other me!" His eye(s) widened and he looked confused "I feel different…I feel…less competent…" The dictator stared blankly and then started kicking to fight the kids off, screaming "I know you had something to do with this!"

"You're right." Doof answered, still going through materials all the way on the other side of the room. The whole room was a little shocked, not that he admitted to doing it though. They were shocked because of how confident and bold he sounded when he said it. It was different then his usual tone, much different. He went on in that newly found bold tone "I did have something to do with this."

"I knew it!"

Heinz ignored his counterpart and explained to Doof-2"You see, yesterday I built this Reverse-inator to zap our brother Roger so instead of being the charming and handsome, beloved mayor that he is…he'd be the opposite of that! Making me better by comparison, but then Perry the Platypus showed up- like he always does –and we were fighting for the machine. He punched _me_, I got hit more and didn't get a single hit in. You know, the usual. Anyhow…he managed to hit the self-destruct button- like he usually does-" The scientist pointed out once more "and _right _before it exploded, it shot out a beam that hit this picture of me and Perry I keep on the mantle. See?" He gestured and sure enough there was a picture on the mantle of a doctor and a platypus, except it was the wrong doctor and platypus.

Alt. Doof titled his head curiously at the picture frame "Isn't that a picture of me and Platyborg? You know, when we were _ourselves_?"

"Good deducting, other me." Heinz told him with a bored expression "That's the problem. I looked at the picture after Perry the Platypus had left and it didn't look like that last night. Paper changes a good deal faster than living beings but it makes the opposite change very quickly, which is why you and Platyborg changed overnight. The original copies change much slower."

"So what you're saying is…" Doof-2 started "We're turning into you guys and you guys are turning into us?"

"Yes." Heinz affirmed.

"That could be a problem…"

"You think?!" Doof yelled.

Phineas chose this moment to interrupt the 'twins', he pointed to the doctor looking a little weirded out "Uh Dr. D?"

"Yes?" Both Doofenshmirtz' answered at the same time, turning to the boy simultaneously.

The boy shook his head and pointed to his dimension's Dr. D "I meant the one from my dimension."

"Yes, Phineas?" The one he was pointing to answered.

Phineas looked even more stunned, the man never called him by his name before. It was usually 'Hey kid' or 'Hey fellas' when he was talking to both him and Ferb "You have something above your eye that wasn't there a few minutes ago…"

Doofenshmirtz reached a hand to feel above his eye, it felt like a scab would feel like when you touched or picked at it. Which was what he began doing to it.

"It looks like…" The young inventor shook with each word and gulped "A scar…"

"Don't pick at that thing!" Alt. Doof warned him and he immediately stopped "I made that mistake once and it ended horribly!"

"What happened?" Candace stared.

"I don't want to go through it again but let's just say it was _very _painful to get that stitching redone…"

The teen shuddered and didn't bring up the subject anymore, her brother had a few more questions.

"So what'll happen now?"

Doof found his train of thought again and answered the boy "We need to get ourselves back to normal before it's too late…"

"What happens when it's too late?" Phineas asked.

"We'll be stuck like our alternate selves…" Heinz gulped "Forever…"

"I can't be you!" Alt. Doof exclaimed "I hate you! Wow…I feel…less smart. Why do I feel less smart?"

"I was getting to that!" Doofenshmirtz shouted back at him "We're changing into each other permanently! We're losing every small trait and smidge of personality we have by the second! That includes our brain capacity! Us being in the same room- let alone the same dimension! -is speeding up the process tenfold! We need to get away from each other so we can slow down the process as much as we possibly can. I need to rebuild the machine and since this is reverse, we need to blast you guys with it in order to work."

"Alright." The youngest inventor summed up, already planning all of everyone's next moves "Dr. D, Ferb and I will stay in our dimension to work on rebuilding that machine, with three times the brain power we should get it done much faster. In the meantime, Platyborg and the second Dr. D will go back to their dimension until it's ready in order to slow down the transformation process." He nodded and then glanced over in the faded platypus' direction "But first, Perry is going to show Platyborg how to use the bathroom in his current state-"

There was a sigh from Perry as he grabbed the shorter platypus's hand, leading him to a restroom.

_"Thank you!" _

* * *

"You better get that machine done in time or else I'm going to-"

Phineas cut the dictator off "Don't _worry_ Dr. D, we'll get it done and everything will be fine. We'll call you when it's done and you can call _us _to see how it's coming along. If there are any problems then we call each other, in the meantime you guys just go home and relax. We totally got this!"

Alt. Doof sighed "If you say so…just keep in mind that I trust you more than I do the other me…"

"I got it right here!" The boy smiled, pointing to his cranium.

The dictator ruffled the boy's hair "You're a good kid." He smiled and then turned to his counterpart with an angry look "Why couldn't _we _be like that? Since you're the first one of us, I automatically assume it's your fault! Just another thing wrong in our lives because of you!"

Doof stomped away from all of them with a glare, muttering something incomprehensible.

"Platyborg! Let's go! This portal isn't going to stay open forever!"

"Coming!" The grayer platypus called, both the platypi rounding a corner and walking up to the open portal to the 2nd dimension.

Everyone said their goodbyes to each other (except the first Doof) and the two went through the portal, it closed after them.

"Okay Dr. D, let's get started on that- Dr. D?" Phineas looked around for the scientist and soon found him lying face down on his couch, face in his sleeves. The man wasn't crying from what the boy could tell. He took a seat next to the forlorn doctor where he could find room, what with the entire couch being occupied by the larger body "What's wrong?"

Heinz lifted his head up just the slightest "I don't get why the other me has to be so-"

Candace butted into the conversation "Right? Better at everything? More awesome?"

"Candace!" Her brother scolded her with a glare.

"What?!" She defended "It's true!"

Phineas angrily pointed for her to leave and she did with an eye roll, taking Perry and Ferb with her out in the hallway. The younger inventor's tone was mending and careful "Don't listen to her Dr. D, I think you're MUCH better than the other you."

"You do?" Doofenshmirtz sat up fully, wondering why this boy was telling him this. He failed at everything and there was no doubt the other him was better. He was a complete failure! Everyone thought that…so why did this kid feel any different about the subject?

"Of course I do! So he took over the Tri State Area, so what? You don't need to rule anything to be happy and have people in your life that know you like a book."

"I don't?"

"Of course not! You have Perry, Ferb, Candace and I. The other you doesn't have that! If I'm not mistaken, the Candace in the 2nd dimension hates the Dr. D a million times than Candace hates you here. If that makes any sense, that is…and Candace doesn't hate you here at all!"

"She doesn't?"

"Heck no! She just likes messing with you. You guys bicker all the time and then a few hours later you're laughing about an inappropriate joke that we're all too young to understand. Well maybe Perry's not too young…but you get what I mean! The other you only has two things to fall back on, Platyborg and the Tri State Area. That's it. That's his life, nothing more! You have a world of opportunities and lists of things he can't do and doesn't have."

"Wow…I've never thought of it like that before." Heinz smiled, feeling much better than he did before. "Thanks!"

"It's no problem! My family loves you Dr. D! All our friends too! You're great! Plus we can build things together and share ideas! I can do that with Ferb…but it's nice to hear ideas from someone else for a change."

"You're a great kid Phineas."

Phineas smiled proudly "Yes, yes I am!"

Doofenshmirtz chuckled and ruffled the boy's fiery red hair. "Well we can't start the machine tonight." He managed to read the little hash marks on his watch easily for once "It's too late and you guys should really be getting home before someone worries."

"Aw! Can't we spend the night and start on in first thing in the morning?"

"Your family's outside waiting in the hallway and besides, your parents will probably be wondering where you are and why you're staying at some strange and crazy man's house…"

"But you're not _strange _and _crazy_, at all!" He protested.

"Tell you what." Doof told him as he led the boy to the door "You can come first thing in the morning to work on it with me, I'll have all the equipment ready by the time you get here. Sound good?"

"That sounds great!" Phineas was beyond excited "See you first thing tomorrow!" He waved and ran down the hall enthusiastically.

Doofenshmirtz watched the boy go, laughing to himself and shutting the front door. He loved that kid, he really did. He was excited for tomorrow too but he did a better job at hiding it then Phineas could. There was no need to get all worked up before bed, it's something he had to learn the hard way. It mostly happened the first week he was assigned Perry the Platypus as his nemesis. He could tell by the look on the trapped mammal's face that it thought he was _strange _and _crazy_, but he was just super hyped to finally have a nemesis and someone to look at his inventions. He managed to calm it down completely now but he still got those sudden bursts of inspiration that always struck him hard and ended with him staying up all night, downing coffee beans like a garbage disposal. He sighed and scratched an itchy spot of his new and forming scar. Looks like it was one of those nights…

…

Phineas excitement died down completely as he rounded the corner from Doof's apartment. He knew that Dr. D and the 2nd dimension Dr. D weren't one and the same. In fact they were completely different. Dr. D would never hurt them…but he couldn't shake the worried feeling in the pit of his stomach that nagged loudly at him.

That new scar made him nervous and the doctors fading eye made it all the worse.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: This fic is going to be short actually, probably only 2 or 3 more chapter left if I can help it. Maybe 4…**

**What do you think Phineas is scared of?**


	4. Work It

**Authors Note: ****When you don't review, I figure it's because you've died without telling me. It's just logic.**

* * *

"_Perry! Wake up boy! Please!" Phineas pleaded, tears streaming down his triangular face as he tried desperately to shake mammal awake._

_Perry didn't move and his fur was soaked with red, it stained the front of the boy's shirt as he held his pet close; refusing to let go. His pet was dead. Perry was dead and there was nothing he could do to bring him back. He gave a cry to the world of hopelessness. He wanted to die; at least he'd be with his beloved pet again. _

_A erupt of evil laughter made the boy turn around, eyes blurred from tears but still glaring. He already knew who it was and he looked at the person with hatred, he wanted to kill the man. Kill him for what he did and he was furious enough to do it, something stopped him so he just stood up pointing angrily at the man and shouting. _

"_I thought we were friends! How could you do this? How could you kill him?"_

_The man smirked evilly, beginning to maniacally laugh at the boy and how pathetic he was. Couldn't he have seen this coming? He had this planned forever!_

_Phineas lost his shell of anger and gained a soft cushion of betrayal and sadness, sinking to his knees in defeat. "He loved you! We all loved you! You were a part of our family! How could you betray us like this? You said the machine would work! Dr. D, why?"_

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz smiled down at the boy with his one gleaming eye and scar, decorated with an eye patch. He ruffled the kid's hair roughly, knocking the boy over so he was on his back. He finally answered himself with an explanation, but not one the young inventor had anticipated "You're a bad kid, Phineas."_

"_What? I'm not bad! You're bad! You're bad for doing this!"_

"_I didn't do this…"_

_The red head glared up at him "If you didn't do this, then who did?"_

"_YOU did."_

"_That doesn't even make any sense!" The boy argued. _

"_It doesn't have to! I have a monster truck!" The evil scientist shouted and drove away in a monster truck that came out of nowhere._

_Phineas grabbed his foot, massaging it after it was run over by the gigantic tire. "Get back here!" He waved his fist and chased after the mad man. He ran until there was no more light and he was just surrounded by darkness, the doctor and overly large truck seemingly disappeared. He looked around, trying to find something other than roaming blackness. _

_A light was turned on in a corner and he heard a coughing sound, he turned his head to the source._

"_Perry!" The young inventor ran to the mammal, kneeling down to hug him. The blood soaked his shirt even more but he didn't care. His pet was alive! He pulled back and looked over his pet's banged and bruised up body "We have to get you some help…I have to get you to a vet! We need to get out of here right now before Dr. D comes back!" He stood up with the platypus lying in his arms, looking around for some type of exit sign or door or SOMETHING. There was nothing here but more dark! A weak voice made him quick spin around._

"_Ph-Phineas…" _

"_Isabella…? Isabella! Where are you?!" He spun around in all directions to find her but only her voice was present in the darkness._

"_How could you do this to me?" She crawled into the light, her dress was bloodied._

"_I didn't! It- It was Dr. D! He did this!"_

_More people he knew crawled weakly out of the shadows, all blood drenched. Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Buford and other close people to him. They all crawled towards him, pleading at him and demanding 'why?'._

"_No! It wasn't me! I'd never do anything to hurt any of you!" Phineas pleaded to them, they just got closer to him and started pulling on his clothes and leaving bloody handprints… "No! No! No! No! Stay back! It wasn't me!"_

* * *

"No…no…no! NO!" The red head screamed and shot up in his bed, his siblings were standing over him.

Candace looked at him with concern "Phineas, are you alright? Why were you screaming like that?"

Ferb nodded, looking at him with equal worry.

Phineas managed to slow down his breath and it now came in slow pants as he calmed himself down "Just a bad dream, that's all."

"Why were you yelling about Heinz?"

"What?"

His sister explained more "You were screaming 'No! Dr. D! Why? No!' What were you dreaming about?"

The boy shook his head "Honestly…I don't really remember what I was dreaming about" He lied "If I remember though I'll be sure to tell you though…I'm just going to go back to bed. I have to get to Dr. D's to start on that machine first thing in the morning, I better be well rested."

"Alright I guess…goodnight guys." Candace began walking away, upon spotting a certain curled up platypus asleep on the rug she crossed her arms and glared "How he slept through all that screaming is beyond me. Does he not have ears or something?"

"Leave him alone Candace!" Phineas told her "He's always tired after his missions, they wear the poor little guy out…"

"Whatever. I'll be in my room catching a few z's." The teen pulled her sleep mask down over her eyes and made her way to the door, missing the opening and ramming into the wall.

Phineas and Ferb put their hands over their mouths to muffle their snickers, not wanting to wake their pet up. Candace pulled the mask from over her eyes, and with a scowl and a 'hmph' she marched out. The boys quieted down and settled back in their beds, drifting off to catch a few z's themselves. The red haired boy opened his eyes seconds later. It looked like he wasn't getting much z's tonight…

…

Candace marched to her room, shutting the door behind her. She took a few steps and then stopped abruptly. She didn't remember opening her window…it was freezing in here…

She went over to the open window, the curtains flapping and fluttering in the chilly breeze that blew in. Shivering, she shut it with a soft thud and turned around to get to her bed. When the teen pulled back the pink covers she noticed a small and white, sealed envelope. With curiosity and bewilderment in her eyes she ripped it open, pulling out a folded letter. Candace unfolded it and her features fell completely with each word she read. The words were written in atrocious handwriting that was barely legible and sloppy but she read the message loud and clear. She knew what she had to do, the only problem was the regret and mixed emotions she felt from thinking about actually doing it…but she had to…she didn't have a choice…right?

…

The alarm clock blared and the boys sat up from their beds. Ferb reached over to shut it off before the mechanical arm could poke the still sleeping platypus. They had plans to remove the metal appendage because the animal had admitted to them that he didn't necessarily 'like' being poked awake. They understood completely being as they probably wouldn't want to be poked awake either. The boys hadn't gotten around to it because Phineas had gotten the idea to modify it so instead of poking Perry awake, it'd give him- as the red head declared it- 'The best tummy rub in the world!'. Speaking of that enthusiastic red head…

Phineas slowly sat up in his bed, haven not gotten a wink of sleep last night. He kept jumping awake and finally around 4 in the morning he gave up completely. He sighed, flipping back his blanket to get started with his morning. This was going to be a long and gruesome day...

…

Ferb poked his brother in the head with his cereal spoon, it seemed the smaller boy had fallen asleep in his. The brit rarely talked unless it was absolutely necessary and sometimes not even then but…he needed to save his step brother from _drowning_.

"Phineas."

"Huh? What?!" Phineas shot upwards, his face dripping in milk and bits of 'Fruity Rainbow Flakes on his forehead and chin. He looked at the clock on the wall and all but jumped out of his seat. With a clink he threw his bowl and spoon in the sink, grabbing a towel and frantically scrubbing his face with it to get the content of his breakfast from his person. "I'm late! I was supposed to be at Dr. D's an hour ago!"

The green haired boy nodded and began to put his dish in the sink, Phineas stopped him.

"Actually Ferb, I wanted to go alone."

Ferb looked confused.

"I uh…I just wanted to spend some quality time with him, that's all. You know if that's okay…" The boy rubbed the back of his neck, not making eye contact with his step-brother.

The Brit nodded that it was okay and Phineas was overly happy.

"Thanks bro! You're the best!" He smiled, his smile disappeared in a second when something important came to mind "Uh Ferb? W-where's Perry?"

Ferb placed his bowl back on the table, taking his seat again "He went to work."

"What?! He what?! When?! How long ago did he leave?!"

Candace marched in "Will you two keep it down? I can't sleep in with all your yelling! What are you yelling about anyways?!" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Phineas didn't seem to care about her sleeping habits, demanding "Do you know how long ago Perry left?"

"I saw him crawl under my bed about an hour ago, and then there was this sound of something opening and closing. He was gone after that. Either he's still under there or there's some sort of trap door under my bed. I can't believe I'm saying this but he better be under my bed, and there better not be a super-secret passage way in my room!"

Again her younger brother ignored her, running out the door and down the street in the direction of the big purple building that was oddly shaped like Ferb's head. The two bigger siblings stared after him. This time the boy with the oddly shaped head that looked like a big purple building spoke up.

"Well that was peculiar."

…

Phineas ran as fast as he could to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, he hoped his platypus was not there and just sleeping under Candace's bed. He didn't care how odd that sounded! He just had to get there before it was too late! He didn't have an idea in his mind of what he was trying to get there in time for exactly and he decided he wouldn't have to know if he just ran faster.

Out of breath and panting, he was finally at the doorstep. He ran through the doors and didn't stop there to even wait for the elevator up, he just continued running. Not stopping as he continued running as fast as he could up the stairs and up to the door. That was the only time he stopped to catch his breath and rest, but it was only for a moment because what he heard made him start running as fast as he could again.

There was an impatient chatter and sounds of struggling from inside the apartment.

"Perry the Platypus, hold still! I promise this won't hurt a bit! Okay maybe it will only hurt for like a second but then you won't feel anything anymore! I swear!"

This time there was a pained chattering cry and the unmistakable sound of something shattering. The boy had heard enough and threw open the door, bolting into the lab screaming "NO! DON'T HURT HIM!"

Doofenshmirtz and Perry turned their heads. The platypus looked at the child quizzically in his trap made of clamps holding all his limbs. The man chuckled at the younger inventor "Well look who decided to show up, you know when I said you could come over first thing in the morning I thought you were coming along with Perry the Platypus…but eh, no matter. You're here now at least" He shrugged and called the boy over "Come look at this, kid."

Phineas was confused himself for a multiple of different reasons but he followed the scientist's orders and walked over. The doctor pointed at the agent's shoulder, a piece of metal decorated the small shoulder blade. The boy's eyes widened "Is that metal?!"

"Yep. Just another result of the transformation process, we really need to get a start on that machine and fast…Perry the Platypus, would it be okay if we cut this one short so we can get a start on the invention?"

The platypus nodded.

"I knew you wouldn't mind!" Doof replied and reached into his lab coat, pulling out a small trap remote "I mean the sooner the better right? I don't really want to have only one eye for the rest of my life…it just doesn't seem _satisfying_. You know?" He ran a finger along his still forming scar, their transformation was much slower than their 2D counterparts but the doctor was now almost fully blind in the one eye. "What do you think Perry the Platypus? Would you want to be a cyborg for the rest of your life?"

The agent landed on his feet when the trap remote was clicked, releasing him. He shook his head no. No he wouldn't want to be a cyborg for the rest of his life.

"I didn't think so…"

Phineas continued to stare, at the man and animal and occasionally down at himself. What was wrong with him? He was so paranoid and when Dr. D first showed him the piece of medal on his pet's shoulder, the boy had momentarily thought that the man was trying to turn him into an evil cyborg. The pained cry was from Doofenshmirtz touching the metal and as a reflex from when it was touched; Perry kicked his hand thus knocking it into a vase. Why was he so paranoid? The reason they were even building a machine together in the first place completely slipped his mind and he was about to jump the doctor. He was lucky he came to his senses when he did although he still didn't feel certain that his senses were working…he still felt as paranoid as ever. "Uh…Perry?"

The platypus nodded that his owner had his attention.

"You don't have to stay here with me, you can just go home and rest. You've been really tired lately and I want you to go home and get some sleep…okay?"

"Yeah." Doofenshmirtz agreed "I can just drop him home later, you do look like you need the rest Perry."

Perry smiled at the generosity of his nemesis and owner, he trusted each of them…maybe even with his life. That reminded him. He put on an angry expression, waving a finger at each of them threateningly.

Phineas rolled his eyes "We'll be careful…"

Heinz scoffed "I'm a _grown man_ Perry the Worry-pus! I don't need anyone to tell me to be careful! Especially not my own nemesis!"

The platypus rolled his eyes and headed for the door, waving goodbye to each of them. His nemesis muttered a farewell and his owner smiled, offering a warm goodbye. After the door was closed and he was standing in the hallway, he sighed. He loved those two; he really did but if there was so much as a scratch on either of them when he came back…they were dead. He already decided to come an hour before Heinz said he was going to drive Phineas home, he may love them but he absolutely didn't trust them with their own lives. Worry-pus indeed.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Phineas spent the rest of the afternoon rebuilding the Reverse-inator. They'd occasionally ask each other for tools they needed and occasionally get them for each other. It was mostly silence except for the whirring of power tools and the small conversations they had.

"How's your mom doing?" Doof asked as he screwed a screw into place, working underneath the halfway constructed machine.

"She's good." Phineas replied, turning off the torch and lifting the shield from his face.

Silence.

"…Does she talk about me?"

The boy pulled the shield back down, reactivating the fire spitting tool and torching a piece of metal into place "Nope."

"Oh…" The man replied and after a few awkward seconds of waiting for another reply he started up the power drill again. The whirring filled the silence that followed.

...

* * *

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

"Will you knock it off?" Alt. Doof glared down at the grayish platypus squirming to get out of his grasp.

"I don't want to take a bath! You can't make me! I'll short circuit! I'm afraid of water!"

"I can make you do _whatever I want _because I take care of you and second, you won't short circuit because you're not electronic anymore! Third, you're filthy!"

"You never called me filthy before!"

"Oh, yes I have! You never cleaned your metal properly! I always had to do it for you, which is why I'm making you take a bath now."

"But I don't have any metal! I'm all fluff!"

"That _fluff _is fur and it's disgusting right now! What on earth were you doing while I was asleep?"

"I made myself breakfast."

"You know you're not allowed to use the toaster!"

"I didn't, I had cereal."

"How did you reach the bowls?"

"I didn't."

"So you ate it dry?"

"No, I had milk."

"…How'd you eat it with milk if you didn't have a bowl?" Doofenshmirtz stopped walking to stare down at him.

Platy-not-borg glanced guiltily in every direction, remembering the mess in the kitchen he didn't clean up and that he forgot to tell the robots to clean up. "I ate it dry."

"I thought you said you had milk."

"…I lied."

The man shrugged and continued walking, shutting the bathroom door behind him. The platypus in his arms took one look at the filled tub and started flailing.

"Stop it! You're taking a bath whether you like it or not!"

"I don't like it! I don't like it!"

"I don't care!" He kneeled down to place the animal in the water.

"It's cold!"

"You're not even in the water yet!"

"It's still cold!"

The dictator rolled his eyes- satisfying – and placed the small mammal in the lukewarm water. It immediately stopping flailing and opened its eyes. The man sighed "See? Was that so bad?"

"…I just peed in it."

"PLATYBORG!"

…

After getting the animal out of the water, draining the tub and refilling it again he picked up the platypus to hover him over the bath "…Before I put you in here, do you have to use the bathroom?"

"I'm good."

Doofenshmirtz placed the grayish mammal in the bath water where it sat quietly, looking like he was expecting something.

Platyborg- (I'm just going to say Platyborg, you all know what current state he's in)- Platyborg looked up at him "Now what?"

The man rolled his eyes and took a wash cloth, soaking it in water. He then brought it above the animals head, squeezing the warm water out of it. The animal closed its eyes as the warm water dripped down his body, then the cloth was soaked again and scrubbing his fur. It felt…nice actually. He just watched the hand go over his body, silence filling the room except for the squishing of the rag and his purring.

Doof couldn't stop the smile, he was so…cute! Great. He just lost even more of his 'powerful and dangerous dictator' cred. He just continued washing the animal in silence, letting his mind wander. Platyborg on the other hand, his mind was fuzzy. The water was soothing and relaxing, the bubbles all foamy around him.

The platypus opened his eyes, smirking as a plan formed in his brain. Doof never approved of him doing anything evil…but with this stunt it would be risky. He'd either be _really _mad and/or the platypus would have to have an escape plan ready. After formulating his escape plan and making sure it was fool proof in his head, he placed both his paws under the water to push them back out. Water flew in the air and drenched the dictator who let a stream of water escape from his pursed lips, eye(s) closed so the animal didn't know his reaction yet. The platypus guessed it'd be fury, but he was horribly wrong. It was something way worse than fury. Doofenshmirtz dramatically opened his eyes, a smirk forming on his face as he worked out _his _plan of action.

The animal could read the man's look like a book and he scrambled to get out of the tub, already knowing what was coming next. He ran to the door but he was too late, the former semi dictator was already standing in front of it. Smiling down at him and locking the door with a small 'click!', backing the platypus further into the bathroom.

…

The bathroom door was unlocked and Doof strolled out laughing, holding a balled up towel in his arms. Doofenshmirtz walked into his room and set the bundle down on his bed, rubbing the fabric around. He maneuvered it to reveal a small beak that was curled up into a smile, Platyborg lifted the towel flap from over his eyes. He squirmed in the fabric trying to get out.

"You're not dry yet so stay wrapped up, plus it's really cold in here and the last thing I need is a _sick _non-cybernetic platypus on my hands…"

"Are we ever going to change back?"

"Of course we are! The other me and that little boy are building the Reverse-inator as we speak, at least they better be…if they know what's good for them…"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will!"

"But what if it doesn't?"

The former semi dictator turned around, staring at the animal "Why are you so sure that it won't work?"

"I'm not! It's just…I don't know…" The platypus sighed, curling up under the blankets.

Doofenshmirtz laid down next to him "Look, the machine _will _work and we'll be back to our old selves in no time. I promise." He earned a nod and the light was turned off. Doof rolled over, eyes still open and worried thoughts clouded his mind.

What if it _didn't _work?

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension.**

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeeeed!_

"OW! MY HAND!"

"He told you to be careful!"

"I'm not taking advice from my own nemesis, kid! It goes against everything I believe in!"

"But he was right, wasn't he?"

"Yes…"

…

Perry rode up the elevator to the penthouse floor, an hour early just like promised himself. It wasn't that he didn't _trust _them, it's just that when those two got together….they were idiots.

He let himself in through the front door and crossed his arms at the two inventors. Doofenshmirtz held his hand behind his back, bandages hanging and able to be seen behind him.

Phineas smiled sheepishly "Hey Perry! I didn't think you were going to be so early, we were actually about to go grab a pizza. We finished early so…"

The platypus tapped his foot and pointed behind them at Doof's hand. Both the human males glanced off to the side, the red head was able to save them.

"The machine's all finished!" The boy played it off as if his pet was pointing to the invention behind him when he knew exactly what the platypus was actually gesturing to. "The four of you will be back to normal in no time!"

The agent sighed. He sure hoped so, looking down at the metal covering only one of his webbed feet. It clanked as he walked.

Phineas let out a yawn, you couldn't tell if it was fake or not "Well it's too late to call them over to our dimension now….Dr. D, can you call them first thing in the morning?"

"Of course. I _really _want my other eye back…" Doof trailed off "I can barely see through it anymore! Everything's like _fading_…"

After some goodbyes, the boy and platypus left in the hovercraft parked out front. Doofenshmirtz continued bandaging the burn on his hand and hit the hay, but don't worry.

No bales of hay were harmed during the making of this story.

…

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

A lone Normbot hovered past the bathroom. Curious as to why the door and light was on, it entered the room. Water soaked the floor and the few small carpets that were in there, basically it was a mess. The robot hovered out of the room slowly.

It saw _nothing_, it had plausible deniability…

…

**Unknown Location.**

"Soon my plan will be in effect and I will RULE THE WORLD! I can see it now!" The voice boomed "ALL HAIL THE REGURGITATOR!"

"Will you stop being so loud?" Another quieter voice responded back. "The _world _will know all about our plans once you finish speaking!"

The larger man nodded and quieted down, letting the smaller man resume speaking.

"Now then…did you send the letter to the girl?"

"YES!" The Regurgitator bellowed, realizing his volume he softened his voice the best he could (which wasn't really much) "I mean…yes. I wrote it myself." The man looked smug, proud of his accomplishment of haven written some words on a piece of paper. Trying to look smarter and show it to his accomplice, he pulled out a copy of the letter. "Here's a copy of it." Also sounding proud that he was able to work a copying machine.

The smaller male took the parchment and looked it over "Really? I can barely read this! How will the message you're trying to get across be even remotely clear?"

The gorilla like man look disappointed that what he did wasn't good enough, looking for a way out of the awkward silence he yelled at the top of his lungs "I AM THE REGURGITATOR! THE WORLD IS MY NEMESIS!"

As the sound effects roared in the background, the calmer voice just sighed.

* * *

**A/N: *sings* Plooooooot Twiiiiiiiiiist! x)**

**Natty is out, PEACE!**


	5. Insert Name Here

**Authors Note: I have the rest of this story thought out so let's get it done so we could get to the sequel and then third installment. I have all those thought out too. Only about 4 or 5 more chapters left maybe. **

* * *

Doofenshmirtz of the 1st dimension hummed to himself as the coffee maker spurted black, boiling hot liquid into his novelty 'DEI' mug. The reason he even had these things especially made was unknown to most people in the world, except for maybe in Soviet Russia. Because in Soviet Russia, mugs have _you _especially ordered. That's not relevant to anything so let's continue this weird story then.

The coffee machine stopped and died down, letting him know that his cup was full. He picked it up and began walking away with it, taking a sip as he went. He had contacted the other him earlier to let them know that the machine was finished and everyone was supposed to be here in about an hour or so. He _intended _on spending the time to relax…but the universe did what it always does. It completely screwed him over. Story of my life.

Heinz screamed as he was slammed up against a wall, not from surprise but because the smoldering hot coffee had spilled all over his front. He now had an agonizing burn to go along with his sore back. Two dark blue eyes glared back at him, complete with spiked up cocoa brown hair and the same color goatee…

"Other me? What the heck are you doing?! You know you just about gave me a heart attack, and that may as well be lethal for someone our age! _Especially _considering some of the medical problems we have…" Pause. "_What are you doing?!_"

Alt. Doof glared even harder, although for some reason it was hard to keep his eyes narrowed…

"You shouldn't even be here! I thought I told you to come in an hour, when everyone _else _was scheduled to meet here-" Doof noticed something different about his counterpart. He was _morphing rapidly_. Heinz pushed him away, backing away from him in a hurry. "Th- The transformation process! We can't be this close! We'll run out of time in seconds with how quickly we're changing!"

The former dictator stepped closer to him and finally admitted, in a barely audible tone almost like a whisper "I don't want to change back…"

"_What?! _What do you mean you don't want to change back?!"

"I don't…I can't!"

"Trust me, when we're back to normal everything will go back to the way it was before."

"I don't want it to go back!" Doof-2 shouted, making the 1st him shrink back. They were both morphing by the second… "I can't go back…"

"But why can't you-"

"You don't get it! You just don't understand! You can't! I used to be you! And now I am! Counterparts or not, same person or not, you had everything better! You and that stupid little animal of yours! ….I can do so many things now that I couldn't do three days ago. I can see twice as much as I could before, I can build things…"

"I don't get it, you could build things before…couldn't you?"

Alt. Doof removed his black glove from his right hand and Doof gasped. They both had enough time to stare at it before the purple skin and bandages disappeared, leaving a renewed and functional hand. Doof-2 rubbed it longingly.

"What…happened?"

"I just recently started to be able to build thing's again, but instead of my usual few hours to accomplish any project…it now takes me a few weeks. It's not that I can't lift or hold tools or anything like that…It just hurts to build…" He shook his head, sighing "I- _we _can't go back…"

"We…? Oh yeah, how's Platyborg doing?"

"…Great actually. He loves water and to swim, he can play hide and seek with ease now. No more clanky metal or whirring noises. He's _happier_…and I can't take that away from him."

Doofenshmirtz stayed silent, finally understanding a bit more. None of this was even about him.

"He can do so much more than he ever could do as a cyborg. Swimming…"

He listened as his 2D counterpart listed multiple activities and other things that Platyborg and/or himself could now do. He never realized just how much he- _they _couldn't do. It was a restrained life, an isolated one at that. The transforming really had an effect on the two's relationship. They actually went out and did things together. Beach, amusement parks, fishing, restaurants, you name it. They had fun. How could they go from that to the way they were before? Doof didn't think he'd want to go back either, but they had to. It was only right… So he interrupted "Look other me, I get it. I totally do! You wake up to find yourself able to do all these great things that you couldn't do when you went to bed that night and someone just tells you that you have to give all that up. Naturally you'd refuse, but we have to change back. It's only right. We are intended to have the lives we live and that's it. You can't change it. What can you do?" Heinz shrugged.

A gun was cocked and held forward to Doof's chest, making the man nearly scream in fright "What- what are you doing this time?!"

"_I know what I'm going to do today…_" Alt. Doof backed him into a wall.

"You're insane!"

"No, no I'm not. I'm smart, because I deducted that if I get rid of you then you won't exist, meaning that by default _I _get your lifeline."

"You _are _smart! I never would have thought of that…" Doofenshmirtz mentally scolded himself and also began to think of evil schemes he could perform with this information. The safety clicked and the weapon was lifted to press against his forehead.

"I'll make this as painless as possible. I'm sorry, but I can't go back. Not now…not after all of this…"

Doof gulped, pressing further against the wall as if it would hide and/or shield him from the oncoming projectile that would soon have him stone cold and on the floor… "Wait! W-What about Vanessa?"

"What about her?"

"She- she needs me!"

"No she doesn't, and besides…she has her _mother_." Alt. Doof shivered in revulsion.

"…You hate her too?"

"Yes. Now let's get this over with before those dumb kids and that rodent come through the door. I won't leave your body here, don't worry. They'll never even _see _your body."

"What exactly do you plan on _doing _with my body?"

"Throwing it in a river, vaporizing it…something unrecoverable."

"But you can't kill me! I'm you!"

"No. _I'm __you_."

BOOM!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The door was kicked open with a loud boom as it slammed to the floor. Candace, Phineas and Ferb stood behind Perry in the doorway.

"Dr. D!" The red head boy shouted right before the platypus jumped into action, kicking the weapon out of his nemesis' counterpart's hand and standing in the middle of them both with an angry growl.

Doofenshmirtz was beyond relieved "Thank goodness you guys got here in time! I would have been toast! I swear he's gone insane! Look at him! He's rolling his eyes, so satisfied that he has two of them!"

"I…am _not_…CRAZY!" Alt. Doof stamped his foot.

"You're mad with power! Satisfaction and power!"

"Alright! Everyone calm down!" Phineas stepped further into the room with his hands up.

"I always knew you guys were off your nut…" Candace muttered.

"You're not helping Candace!" Her brother glared "I'm sure there's a completely logical explanation as to why Dr. D tried to kill you Dr. D…"

"Oh so you're on _his _side?!" Heinz exclaimed.

"Since you're the same person, I'm on both of your sides. Now, Dr. D why were you trying to kill Dr. D?"

Dr. D- the second one- sighed and explained in a monotone and bored voice "I don't want to change back so I wanted to kill him in order to take his lifeline by default of the universe…"

"Why don't you want to change back?" Phineas asked him and Doof just stared in bewilderment at how calm the situation was.

"I'm jealous of what I can't do as my own version of myself…"

"It's okay to be jealous, I completely understand." The optimistic boy shook his head reassuringly "No really Dr. D, I get it. I do! You wake up to find yourself able to do all these great things that you couldn't do when you went to bed that night and someone just tells you that you have to give all that up. It's only natural that you'd refuse, but you have to change back. It's the right thing. You're meant to live the life you live and there really is no changing that, albeit by a Reverse-inator but you get what I mean. Besides! I'm positive that when you're back to your old self, you'll be perfectly satisfied and everything will go back to normal."

Alt. Doof shrugged "I guess you're right."

"OH COME ON!" Doof yelled "_Seriously?!_ I said the exact same speech to you and you were just about ready to blow my head off! What's up with that?"

"The kid said it better."

"You don't like me, do you?"

"Nope." Doof-2 walked toward the portal that he came from "I'll go get Platyborg. Get the machine up and running before I'm back, will you?"

"Already on it!" Phineas happily replied, him and Ferb checking over the machine and making last minute touch ups.

Doofenshmirtz walked up to them, still bewildered and confused and angry "Why?"

The fiery haired boy looked at him weird "Why what?"

"Just, why?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

Alt. Doof and Platyborg stood in front of the inator pointing at them. The grayish blue platypus looked disappointed.

"Do we _have _to change back? I just got the hang of swimming…"

"Tell you what. When we get home I'll build a virtual reality room for you, I'll even add a virtual pool in it so you won't short circuit yourself."

"Cool!" The animal jumped up and down in excitement "Someone click the button so we can go home!"

"Calm down champ, I need to order some parts so it'll take some time."

"How long?"

"2-3 weeks at the least…"

"Awwww!"

"But I'll work extra fast, just for you."

Platyborg's grin returned, threatening to stretch off his face.

Phineas held the remote in his hands "Any last words or requests?"

Alt. Doof looked concern "This machine won't _kill us_…right?"

"No, no, no! Of course not! I meant any last words or requests while you're still like this."

"Not really-"

"Popcorn!"

Everyone looked at the grayish animal weird.

"What?" Platyborg looked down "I can't eat popcorn as a cyborg because it gets caught in my metallic digestive track…"

The young red haired inventor frowned "That sounds painful…"

"It is!"

"Hey Dr. D?" He called behind him.

"I know, I'm coming…" Heinz mumbled, walking up to give the animal a bag of popcorn and then stepping out of range of the machine.

The platypus munched it, satisfyingly.

"Let's get this thing started, shall we?" Phineas held his finger about the button.

Ferb said something right before the machine fired that made Alt. Doof choke on the popcorn he managed to steal from Platyborg's bag (much to the animal's dismay).

"There is a high chance that this machine _could_ explode…"

"Wait what?" Alt. Doof did a double take.

"Fire!" Phineas exclaimed, pressing the switch.

"Wait! Wait! WAIT!"

_FLASH!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The room was engulfed in a bright red flash, and the color soon faded into a cool blue as it died down. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Doofenshmirtz and Perry uncovered their eyes.

Alt. Doof opened his eyes, uncovering them with his hands and looking down at himself. He was wearing black, his usual outfit…that was a good sign. His felt his right hand under his black glove, it was sore. He sighed at that normality. That virtual reality room will take much longer to build. 2-3 weeks wasn't even the most amount of time it'd take him, a month and a half, maybe two was more like it…

He brought his hand up to his face, slowly and cautiously towards his eye. He held his breath and it hitched when he felt fabric. Eyepatch. He was back to normal…

The former dictator looked down to the left of him, his eye met by another sad one and a mechanical blue eye. The cyborg sighed at his metal body, clearly not pleased to be back to his old self. Doof-2 pat him on the back. It almost hurt to see the thing so down, but he let out a smile. "We can start on the virtual reality room as soon as we get ho-"

Platyborg didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence, excitement filled him and he ran to the portal with a cheer. Absolutely ecstatic to hurry up and get home.

"It worked!" Phineas smiled.

Perry and Doofenshmirtz, checked themselves over and smiled. They too were back to normal and it felt good. No more scars and no more pieces of metal on their bodies. That's right, _scars_. Plural and more than one. Doof had been meaning to ask his counterpart why he had so many bruises and scars under his clothes, like he was nearly tortured to death or something. He also wanted to make fun of him for wearing makeup to hide that peculiar cut mark on his left cheek…but he stayed silent. Why ruin the happy moment? Besides, maybe it was best left unknown…

"Come on! Let's go! I can't swim when I'm dead!" Platyborg dragged the man to the portal.

"Alright! Alright! I guess we're leaving then…"

"Are you coming back to our dimension any time soon?"

"I don't think so. I've had enough of this place. There isn't even a single statue of me anywhere! It's sickening!"

Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes, he smiled realizing that he missed the feeling of being able to roll two. His mood lifted just the slightest and he gave a happy goodbye. Alright, he'll admit that he was happy that he wouldn't be seeing his other self for a while. He also made a promise that if he ever miraculously managed to take over then he wouldn't have any statues of himself anywhere.

...

**Meanwhile…**

In an alternate future of 1st Dimension Danville, a bunch of Doofenshmirtz themed statues disappeared and a woman ran away screaming with a watermelon held high above her head.

"MY WATERMELON!"

But we'll leave that future for the sequel to 'Beyond this Wall'.

;)

...

**Back to the Current Story…**

Farewells were given simulatenously.

"Bye guys!" Phineas waved.

"Bye!" Candace smiled, _sheepishly_….

Perry tipped his hat and Doof waved uninterestedly. None of them could have expected what was going to happen next and they all jumped when a flying vehicle burst through the wall.

"MWAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE REGURGITATOR! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!"

"You don't have to shout, you know." 1st Dimension Rodney told him, standing next to him in the large craft. "They're standing right there."

Platyborg gasped and stepped back, to him Rodney moved in slow motion. Fear swallowing all his previous excited thoughts and shoving the around, beating them until they were a pained nothing. This may not have been his Rodney but to him it was all the same. Horribly the same.

Perry growled at the villains, ready to attack them if they even _looked _at his family funny. Doofenshmirtz was just annoyed that people kept breaking down his house. I mean seriously…will it ever stop?

Alt. Doof held the cyborg's arm, preventing it from running away in fear like it so desperately wanted to. It was apparent by the horrified expression on its face. He held Platyborg still and close because he was evil himself and he knew that even the slightest sudden movement would make a villain want to fire. It didn't look like it made a difference whether they moved or not, what with the big, glowing, blue guns being pointed at them.

Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Platyborg and Alt. Doof heard the zap and felt the courses of electricity burn through them. The four counterparts fell to the ground with four dull thuds, all unconscious and unmoving.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" The Regurgitator laughed in triumph and then cleared his throat, turning to Candace. "None of this would have been possible without you, girl. Thank you _SO MUCH _for your help!" And laughed again to himself.

Phineas turned to his sister, so did Ferb "Candace…? What is he talking about?"

Candace looked down, the boys kept staring at her for an explanation until she finally snapped.

"I had to!" She yelled, crying. "They said they'd hurt you two if I didn't! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Candace…" Her brother whispered, sparing a glance back at his pet and other unresponsive counterparts. "What did you _do_?"

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Haha! xD**

**Natty is out, PEACE!**


	6. What Did You Say Now?

**Authors Note: Procrastination has been BAD lately.**

**Character Clarification-**

**Doof-1: Heinz, the first etc…, Doofenshmirtz, Doof, Doof-1, the doctor/scientist.**

**Doof-2: Alt. Doof, Doofenshmirtz-2, Doof-2, the second etc./him, former dictator.**

**Platyborg: Platyborg, the cyborg, the cybernetic platypus, the metallic mammal.**

**Perry: Perry, Agent P, the platypus, Perry the Platypus, the agent, their pet, his nemesis, the egg laying mammal, etc...**

***I AM NOW RUSHING TO FINISH EVERYTHING! THAT'S RIGHT, EVERYTHING.**

**Okay...MOST things...**

**...**

**CURSE YOU PROCRASTINATION!**

* * *

When Alt. Doof woke up it felt like the world was spinning, things were blurry and he was dizzy. His hand was aching a lot more than usual, most likely because he landed on it when he passed out. He hoped the bones didn't re-shatter. The former dictator got up to a sitting position, clutching his head. Wow. That really hurts. Okay so he was awake….what was he doing before he passed out?

He remembered the other him and those two little boys, that rodent and that godforsaken banshee screaming girl…

Was he in the 1st Dimension? He looked out a nearby window near the large cage he was in and he was greeted by the low sun. It had to be early afternoon or so and there were no statues of him anywhere. Perfect. He _was _in the 1st Dimension. He just hoped he wouldn't have to deal with the other him- speaking of the devil…

Doof-1 jumped awake with a start when he was kicked in the stomach. He glared up at the other him. "What was _that _for?"

"Where are we?"

"How should I know? I was kidnapped along _with_ you, wasn't I?"

"You really are useless to everyone and everything around you. Why don't you just give up and kill yourself? Save everyone the trouble."

"I have _had it_ up to here with you!" Heinz used his hand for emphasis.

"You know I'm taller than you right?"

"I don't care! You're not better than me! Stop acting like it! We're both the same person!"

"We aren't even _remotely _close to being the same person."

"Oh really?" Doofenshmirtz began listing things on his fingers from the top of his head "We have the same name, facial features, voice, parents, family, brother, ancestors, house. You tell me we aren't the same!"

"Hey dummy, doesn't parents, brother and ancestors all categorize under family? Looks like I'm smarter than you too. The real alpha counterpart."

"AT LEAST I CAN BUILD THINGS!" Heinz blurted, clasping a hand over his mouth almost as fast as what he said escaped his lips. He could've sworn he saw his counterpart flinch.

* * *

There was nothing they could do. The Regurgitator and Rodney were long gone with the two Dr. D's and the platypi. And they still hadn't gotten an explanation out of their sister.

"Please Candace! We have to rescue them! We need to know everything. Just tell me what happened and we can go on from there."

Candace sighed "I got this letter the other day from them and they said if I didn't hand deliver Heinz, Perry, Heinz and Platyborg that they'd get their revenge on me…through you. I couldn't let that happen! I had to give in!"

"You didn't _have _to do anything!" Phineas told her, an angry glare forming "You could have told us about this and we all would have been fine."

"I'm so-"

"I know you are but next time just tell us. We're a family Candace! You can't just rat one out over the other! It doesn't work like that! Whether you like it or not, Dr. D is a part of our family now and to a lesser extent- but just as much- so is the other Dr. D and Platyborg! I also don't like how you've been treating our Dr. D lately."

"I treat them both the same!"

"But ours takes it harder! The second one doesn't _care _and he doesn't even like you that much from what I've heard about the other you. Our Dr. D is always being picked on by him. He tries to befriend you Candace but all you do is shove him away and I know why! It's because of dad isn't it?"

* * *

Doofenshmirtz struggled to find his words "O-other me…I…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I…I didn't really mean that. It just…came out…a-and…" Heinz silenced himself, waiting for the other him to respond or at the very least…punch him in the face but there was nothing. Alt. Doof just stood there, saying nothing and unmoving. It scared him.

"Other me…?"

A nearby chatter made only the 1st Doofenshmirtz turn around "Oh there you are Perry the Platypus." He smiled at his nemesis, also in a cage. "Do you know where you are?"

Perry shook his head. He hadn't a clue _where _they were.

"Heeeey…" Doof stretched the word "Where's your counterpart?"

Alt. Doof turned, scaring Heinz a little from his sudden movement. He looked around the dimly lit room they were in.

The platypus pointed to the still out cold cybernetic platypus next to him on the floor of their medium sized cage. Perry couldn't believe the thing was actually snoring, not unconscious but just sleeping! Who could sleep at a time like this?!

Platyborg yawned, stretching his body and standing. He stared at everyone who was staring at him, minus his Doofenshmirtz who had turned back around the second he was assured that he was safe.

"What?" The cyborg asked.

Perry just shook his head and Doof simply shrugged, turning back to glance worriedly at his counterpart. He was about to open his mouth to say something when the doors opened.

"GREETINGS PRISONERS!" The Regurgitator boomed, throwing the double doors open like he owned the place. (Whether he did or not was unknown but he'd probably act like that wherever he went)

Rodney followed quietly behind him, hands behind his back casually and sighing.

Platyborg jumped back against the far end of the cage with a frantic 'Clang!'. All attention was on him as his pupil shrunk, hyperventilating and freaking out.

"I thought you promised me a capable machine!" The large man yelled, the words directed at his accomplice "There's obviously something wrong with the thing! Fix it!" He ordered, voice still loud.

Roddenstein complied, walking over to take a look at the thing.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

"Phineas, what are you talking about?!"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Phineas told her "You feel that Dr. D is replacing our dad so you try to push him away! Well, guess what? That's not going to work! I love Dr. D and I love having him around! He builds things with me and gives me advice! Sometimes I even give _him _advice! I know that's a little pathetic and all, getting advice from a kid but this is Dr. D we're talking about here! He may not be smart at some times and he may be goofy and clumsy but he's still become a part of our family Candace and you are NOT going to take him away from me! Come on Ferb!" The red head began for the door, Ferb hopped off an inator he was sitting on and followed close behind him.

"Where are you going?" Their sister called after them, frowning.

"We're going to rescue them" Phineas didn't cast her a glance "While we're gone you need to get your priorities straightened out, not just for your own sake but for everyone else around you. Think a little, Candace. Please…for your family's sake..."

The door shut and she didn't dare try to stop them, she knew they were right. If she had just confided in her family then none of this would be happening. No one would be kidnapped, her brother's wouldn't be running after two evil maniacs and she wouldn't be feeling so horrible right now. Did she really not think? Does she ever think at all?

Candace did something she rarely ever did, she sat down and thought rationally about the situation. In her search for logical thoughts she found a million different times when she could have thought logically and didn't. A million different times where she acted without logic, all those times she failed at something because she wasn't thinking.

One could find a lot if you take the moment to study yourself and your surroundings. Thoughts can be made about every_one _and every_thing_. Her true thoughts now flourished and bloomed right in front of her. It was a beautiful sight...

* * *

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The cyborg screamed, pushing himself against the bars of his cage as if they'd magically hide him from the man's approaching hands.

Doofenshmirtz thought he'd step in since the second him was just staying silent. "Look, he obviously doesn't want you touching him so _I'll _be more than happy to do it…"

"Fine." The Regurgitator complied and scolded "No funny business!"

"Of course not" Doof said "I-"

Both cage doors were open and Platyborg ran for the second open cage, immediately running to his Doof and clutching desperately at his clothes.

Perry saw an opportunity at escape and lunged for the open door, only to slam into the bars when the large man slammed it.

"Nice try." He chuckled and the platypus glared.

Heinz hesitantly turned to the 2D pair. The 2nd him was now just staring blankly down at the cyborg, still no readable expression. Doof-1 glanced Platyborg over, noticing a slight tear in his thin arm and some multicolored wires sticking out. They were slightly torn and smaller wires stuck out of those slightly larger ones. When he reached out his hand, the thing jumped back. They both looked pale and unresponsive, and Doof was about to freak out himself.

Although, it could of just been because The Regurgitator was pointing a gun at his head…


	7. Fix It!

**Authors Note: Only 3 or 4 more chapters left on this.** **I cut this chapter in half for my own nefarious purposes xD Sorry for shortness.**

**HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN! :D**

**~Natty**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz- after some searching –found his voice, albeit it was shaky "L-Let's all relax a second here…a-and take some deep breaths." He was all but pleading "Huh, sound good?"

"No! It doesn't!" The Regurgitator yelled, not taking his finger off the trigger.

"Okay!" Doof nearly screamed back, desperately.

"You are going to modify that machine for me to use as my own weapon!"

"What machine?" Heinz blinked.

The larger man was impatient and said it like it was obvious, using the gun to point at the cyborg cowering behind the 2nd Doofenshmirtz "That machine right there! You are going to fix it up for me!"

"…You mean Platyborg?"

"The one cowering behind your twin! And make sure you fix that too! I don't want a scared weapon!"

Doof actually laughed, smiling "Is that what this is all about? You want _him _on your side? Dude! He's not a weapon! Well…he _has _weapons per say…" The scientist trailed off for a bit and laughed "He wouldn't be of any use to you at all! He couldn't hurt a fly!"

Just then the buzzing of a fly made everyone freeze and then the sound of a laser being fired made everyone look down at the scowling cyborg, who, in fact, had just killed a fly.

Heinz chuckled nervously.

The gun was redirected at the lanky doctor's head and the laughter quickly disappeared from existence. The Regurgitator scowled "You dare lie to me?"

"He can kill flies," Doofenshmirtz shrugged "Who knew, right?"

"I WANT THAT MACHINE FIXED UP BY MORNING. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes! Of course!" The scientist flinched, hiding behind his own arms.

"Good" The Regurgitator responded as Heinz was thrown a tool box, it being narrow enough to fit in between the bars of the cage. "Come on lackey."

"I am _not _your 'lackey', I just happen to be affiliated with you at the moment" Rodney informed him, following him out the door, although the larger man didn't look like he cared at all.

Doof sighed as the duo walked out the door, the one he hated most shutting the door behind the both of them. (In case you didn't know which one he was talking about, he was pretty sure the other him hated Rodney _a lot _more than he did…)

Speaking of which, he turned to the 2D pair, still frozen in the same spot they were in from thirty seconds ago.

"Uh…hey guys…?" No response and the scientist glanced in all directions, "Are uh…are we good?"

* * *

"I don't understand what he wants me to _fix _exactly." Doofenshmirtz- haven given up on getting the counterparts' attention- told his equally trapped nemesis.

Perry just shrugged. The man wanted a weapon, that's all he knew.

"But Platyborg is already full of weapons, heck, he has a whole artillery! Plus I don't even think I can get anywhere near either of them right now, what with the way they're acting…" Doof sighed "They're starting to freak me out…"

The platypus had to agree that the two were acting very strange and- well, _freaky_. They hadn't moved an inch since their captors had left, the cyborg still hadn't let go of the dictator's clothing and the dictator still hadn't said a word, not a single curse at his 1st Dimension counterpart, not a glare was even eminent on his face. An emotionless expression took place of all those things that would normally be a routine for him. The 1D pair were starting to think that maybe something else happened to them, something that could be inflicted by another human being, and by being of course they meant that they were starting to think that The Regurgitator and/or Rodney could have drugged them or something.

Doof tried again to bring his counterpart and his nemesis' counterpart back into the real world, waving his hand in front of their faces and snapping to get their attention. They just stared, blinking. Finally the scientist was freaked out enough by it "What is _wrong _with you guys?"

* * *

After more attempts to get their counterparts attention and trying to snap them out of it they gave up. Perry of course only helped by giving silent suggestions on what Doof could try. (Being trapped in a seperate cage then all of them) The two had gotten into an argument after that.

The platypus tried to get the message across to the dimwitted doctor that screaming 'SNAP OUT OF IT' clearly wasn't working…

Doofenshmirtz sighed, picking up a wrench from the tool box. "I guess I could _try _to fix him while he's not moving or able to scream at me to stop…"

Perry chattered, warningly. He really didn't think that was such a great idea, of course his nemesis ignored him however.

The scientist neared the cyborg cautiously with the wrench. When no movement or reactions were given he became confident that nothing was going to happen. Of course he was wrong but that's not the point.

The moment the wrench touched metal, two things happened at once. The first was that a loud scream was given and the second was that Doofenshmirtz was knocked backwards with a hard force all the way to the opposite end of the cage. Her stared shocked back at the other him and the cyborg, both unmoving and emotionless.

Although they showed plenty of emotion a few seconds ago when Platyborg screamed and Alt. Doof punched him away, very hard at that. Once again they looked to be back in their trance-like state.

Heinz glanced back at Perry who had equally wide eyes. "I have a feeling they both don't want me fixing anything…"

The platypus narrowed his eyes _'You think?'_


	8. Alot

**Authors Note: Should I change my username? What do you think?**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz-1 sighed yet again as he leaned against the bars of the cage he was in. Hours had past and he was immensely bored. He cast a glance back at the 2D pair, still in their trance-like state. Then he glanced over at his nemesis who silently sat in the cage across from them. He sighed at all the dullness.

Perry chattered, glaring. _Will you knock it off? It's annoying._

"Sorry Perry the Platypus, I'm just bored." Doof paused and then asked "Did you think of a way to get us out of here yet?"

The platypus crossed his arms, sick of being the 'go to guy' whenever the situation called for a drastic escape. They were all 'go to' people. You went to Phineas when you wanted something built to solve your problems, you went to Ferb when you wanted to talk to someone that wasn't Phineas to help to solve your problem -that mainly concerned Isabella when she was upset about her love being shoved aside- (Curse that wall). You went to Baljeet when you wanted help with smart stuff, Buford when you wanted help with bully stuff, Doofenshmirtz was like Phineas with building, and Candace- Well…Perry couldn't think of anything for that one.

You went to her when you wanted to lose your eardrums…? He didn't know, but apparently he was the 'go to guy' for life or death situations and there were times when he didn't like it. Besides, he was working on something to get them all out. He just wasn't done with it yet, so he shook his head no. It'd be done soon though and it probably wasn't a good idea to escape when they had no idea where they were. They could run out the door and be immediately caught or shot down. It was best to wait for the right opportunity. See? He thought these things out. THAT is why he was the 'go to guy' for these types of things and-

"You know, you're usually better than this. First you allow us all to get captured because of your own careless negligence and then you don't have a way to get us out of this. You're a lousy spy today, Perry the Platypus, you're very lousy!"

Perry rolled his eyes at him, crossing his arms and turning away from the scientist.

"Oh, so it's the silent treatment, eh? Alright, I see how it is! I can play this game all day! I can be quiet!" The doctor spun on his heel away from the mammal, cross armed "This is me, giving you the silent treatment!" Silent pause. "Yep. I am not talking to you right now." Another few seconds of silence "I hope you miss hearing the sound of my voice because I am one hundred percent-" Doof let his arms fall to his sides carelessly, he blinked at their counterparts "Hey, when did they do that?"

The platypus turned to see what the idiot was talking about and his small arms fell at his sides as well. He blinked, mirroring his nemesis' bewildered look. Somehow during their 'argument', their counterparts made their way into a half sitting/lying position. Alt. Doof sat on the floor, leaning against the cage and Platyborg laid his head on his lap, their eyes' closed and their chests rising and falling in an almost rhythm like pace. They were silent and it was a guess whether they were just pretending to be asleep or not. For all Doofenshmirtz and Perry knew, they could have passed out, but then they would have heard the thuds or sounds of their bodies hitting the floor or metal bars.

The two nemesis' shrugged, the scientist putting a finger to his lips and shushing the platypus.

"Shhh…" Doof told him sternly "I think they're asleep..."

Perry narrowed his eyes and slowly clapped his hands _'Genius. You sir, are a genius.' _

"What part of _'Shhh'_, do you not understand? I told you, they were sleeping!" He snapped.

The platypus shushed him back and Doofenshmirtz just scowled at him, watching the animal get into a laying position on the floor of his cage. The scientist's eyes softened as he got himself into a more suitable position, he frowned, lowering his voice.

"I'm sorry…"

The agent lifted his head to look at him.

"You know, for all of this. It's my fault now that I think about it…but…" He sighed "I guess I'm just a screw up, just like everyone says I am…"

Perry chattered to disagree. The man wasn't a screw up, what would ever possess an idea like that?

"It's okay Perry the Platypus, you don't have to be nice to me…I already know. I mean, the other me and that banshee screaming girl- I mean, those boys' sister –have been saying it for like ever…" He paused and glumly rested his head on his arm "I guess I was just in denial or something…" Doof yawned "Goodnight, Perry the Platypus…"

The platypus watched in concern as his nemesis fell asleep, rendering him the only one awake. He completely disagreed with what was just said. Doofenshmirtz wasn't a screw up! He was close to a genius! (Close, maybe even more if you didn't account the slight bumbling.) Point is, the man was brilliant! He shouldn't think otherwise just because two people- each dangerously close to being labeled 'psychotic' –told him so!

It was worse that one of them was himself. I mean, it's easy to believe yourself, right?

He made a promise then to look more into this matter when they got out of here. If they got out of here that is…

No! He shouldn't think things like that. His plan of escape was already nearly half way done and he'd be running it through the night, so they'd be able to escape by late morning. Eleven the latest. They'd all be out of here and back home in no time! There was nothing to be done now but rest up for the day ahead of them. With thoughts of freedom and curling up at the foot of his owner's bed in mind, the platypus closed his eyes.

* * *

Carl of the 2nd Dimension sat quietly in his small fortress of solitude. AKA that small monitor room he hides in. xD

Anyways, he blinked blankly, wondering what the heck was going on. Both Platyborg and Doofenshmirtz signals were off the charts. He didn't care how many times he tried to route their tracking devices, they _would not _show up on screen. It was like they disappeared off the face of the earth or something. Scratch that, he had intergalactic coverage. It was more like they disappeared from the entire universe itself. They couldn't be dead, of course. He'd still be able to track their bodies, that is, if any remains were left, but there hadn't been any explosions even remotely powerful enough to disintegrate an entire body and a smaller. They weren't ambushed and hit with a weird disintegrating ray or something. Their last coordinates were in the building so they weren't captured or taken away. There wasn't any sign of a break in or struggle from inside DEI either. Both dots were in the living room when they seemingly 'disappeared'…

Where were those two idiots?

He picked up a signal which would roughly be translated to be an inter-dimensional disturbance. It figures they'd take a trip to the 1st Dimension without him. He always wanted to see what it was like…

The intern sighed and typed in a specific coordinate on the overly large keyboard. The keys were normal sized of course, but it was way too long and had too many buttons to ever be characterized as a regular keyboard. It took up the entire desk in front of him and had roughly more than a thousand- most likely even more –keys.

All the monitors turned on to one transmission, one of a teenage girl with brown hair in her bed sound asleep. No, he wasn't a creeper! The girl was Vanessa, of course!

He watched her sleep silently, not a snore escaped her pretty lips as she slept. Of course then again, he couldn't _hear _her. All the technology in the world and he didn't have speakers…

He could read lips though, and facial expressions with ease. It hurt. It hurt to see her so upset after he left, but of course he didn't have a choice. He was "dead", or "Kablooey!" as Platyborg exclaimed it. She cried and stayed silent in her room for hours, mourning him. Mourning him and he wasn't even dead. He always tried to shake himself back to reality, telling himself that it was for the best and only had her best interest in mind. She was safer this way, and with his line of business, there was no room to even remotely think about a relationship.

Besides, dating his boss' daughter would be…unprofessional?

To hell with all of it…

He thought back to before he had developed feelings for her and he hated himself. How could he have stooped so low to almost killing both Vanessa and Platyborg _just _to get a message across to Doofenshmirtz? He was foolish back then.

Rodrigo; Just another arch foe that would gladly curse his whole name if he knew it. There were many against Doofenshmirtz, some that he didn't even know about. That just meant he had more enemies out there. A foe of Doofenshmirtz was a foe of his and he gladly did his job. Monitoring, watching and waiting, occasionally creeping out of the shadows to step in and assist. These however, were very rare and were missions that the dictator couldn't carry out himself. Either him going would cause the situation to escalate even more rapid than it already was or the intern had to constantly reassure the man that he "had this".

Of course these missions could very well endanger his life but someone had to pay the man back after everything he's done that no one has the slightest idea about. There were only a smidge of people who knew the real reason why Doofenshmirtz took it upon himself to take over the Tri State Area. That smidge was Doofenshmirtz, himself and Rodney.

Rodney…

Where could he even begin to start? The man was a control freak, a perfectionist, a sadist. He'd gladly torture anyone to death without so much as casting a glance at their pained faced. He'd be too busy marveling the slices he was slowly making on your suffering and dying body.

He was after many things that Doofenshmirtz had in his possession.

To Rule the Tri State Area and make it a wasteland.

The Pizzazium Infinionite.

And Platyborg.

Also as an added bonus, he'd want to watch the former dictator die, right after having all those things taken away from him. He wanted to see the brokenness and fear, not to mention the blood he'd make spill from his old friend…

Carl jumped when he saw a sudden movement on the multiple screens. Vanessa sat up in bed, looking left and right as if something had disturbed her.

He quick shut off the monitors and watched with sad eyes as the image of Vanessa abruptly turned to a mess of gray and fuzziness. Maybe there _was_ a way he could do this. Maybe there _was _a way that he could both see _and _talk to her. He smiled as he worked up a suitable plan in his head. This could work.

This could _actually work!_

* * *

The sound of a horrible slam followed by yelling, woke them all up instantly. Rodney and the Regurgitator walking further into the room, it looked like the silence was now over. What a shame.

"WHY ISN'T MY MACHINE FIXED? I TOLD YOU TO HAVE IT FIXED BY MORNING! WHY ISN'T IT FIXED YET?" I'm pretty sure you can guess who yelled that.

Doofenshmirtz shrunk back a bit and of course looked back at the silently staring counterparts who blinked at him as a response, turning back to their angry captor. "I don't know what you want fixed! There's nothing to fix! He's fine! …I think! I don't know because you won't tell me what it is you want me to do with him! Normally I have blueprints…or plush models! Some type of visual aid!"

"You make plush models?" The Regurgitator looked at him weird.

"I have a lot of felt!" Heinz snapped, losing it "And even if I _did_ know what you want me to fix, I wouldn't be able to do it because _they_-" He pointed a finger at Alt. Doof and Platyborg "-are stuck in this sociopathic trance and won't let anyone near them! They're freaking me out!" He turned to them again, scowling and yelling at them _"…And stop blinking at me!"_

The pair blinked and that threw the scientist over the edge as the man pulled on his own hair in frustration "See?" He gestured, still yelling at them "I hope neither of you are satisfied!" Doof calmed down after his outburst long enough to see Perry jump out of his cage, throwing himself at The Regurgitator and knocking him down, the two squaring off.

The platypus kicked something metal up in the air towards the scientist. Doofenshmirtz caught it through the bars and immediately yelled, throwing it up in the air as the searing metal singed his hands. The red hot pipe hit the lock of the cage, successfully melting it away with ease.

"Oh." The doctor stared as the cage door slowly opened on its own, no more lock to lock them in. He stepped out of the small prison, happy that they were now freed, well, two out of four were freed at least. Okay, they were all freed but two of them wouldn't leave the cage. Doof tried to urge them "Come on, you guys! Perry the Platypus can't hold them off forever! If we all want to escape, now's the time to run for our lives."

Alt. Doof and Platyborg blinked at him, both of them glancing at each other before uneasily standing up.

"That's it!" Doof smiled "Now, just walk out the-"

CLANG!

Doof face palmed as Platyborg shut the cage door, with him and Alt. Doof still inside of it.

"Alright…" Doofenshmirtz sighed, re-opening the door and stepping inside "I see now that you aren't going to listen to me so, I guess we're going to have to do this the hard w-"

CLANG!

This time it was Doof who blinked as he stared at the cyborg and the other him from inside the cage. They were now standing outside of it and he was inside, he scowled at them, narrowing his eyes and re-re-opening the door, shutting it behind him "_Oh hardy, har, har!_ You're both hilarious!" He said sarcastically "Next time I'm just going to-"

Perry chattered at them urgently, still fighting the villains. Desperately urging the three to leave while the two were distracted with fighting him

The doctor nodded, starting to lead the way out, Alt. Doof and Platyborg following close behind him. The platypus soon joined them in running to find a way out, they finally stopped at a four way intersecting hallway. Two of them not knowing where to go and two still in a trance, or maybe one wasn't…

"I say we go that way." Heinz pointed and his nemesis had to disagree, pointing in the opposite direction. "Perry the Platypus, we just came from that way!"

Perry nodded, motioning a circle.

"We can't turn around now! We'll just be captured again! Aren't you paying attention?"

Platyborg blinked and started walking in one of the directions that neither of them suggested, Doofenshmirtz was quick to notice this.

"Hey, where is he going?" He was shut up instantly when his 2D counterpart started following the cyborg "Okay, where are _they _going?"

The platypus shrugged. They must know something, haven been in contact with Rodney the most. They probably know the way out. The animal followed them.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz stared on and then ran after them "Wait up! We're following them? Seriously? They didn't have an input all that time before, so why should we listen to them now?" He was ignored of course, him being the only one able to speak in this group. Of course Doofenshmirtz-2 and Platyborg _could _process speech but there was something wrong with them so no one expected them to say anything or give an input.

The four counterparts came to another intersecting hallway and the cyborg kept leading down another hallway, the other three following him. The Regurgitator's yells silenced as they went further, soon no one could hear him and everything was silent. It seemed as if the halls and tunnels went on forever but the cyborg kept leading, for some reason he knew every turn.

As the two platypi walked ahead, Doof was yet again slammed up against the wall, this time a hand muffled his scream. Of course that hand was clad with a black glove, but that's exactly the point…

"Mmmother meh?" The scientist glared at his counterpart, starting to give him muffled curses "Mpmh! Mpmh ! Mpmh, mpmh!"

Alt. Doof rolled his eye, uncovering his idiot counterpart's mouth. "Come again?" He joked.

"I said-"

"Relax, I was joking…"

Doofenshmirtz narrowed his eyes, visibly angry "A joke? You think this is some type of sick joke?"

"Yes…?"

"Well you're right about the part of it being sick! You had me and Perry the Platypus worried about you two for nothing when the two of you were _'joking'!"_

"What? Oh, no! You idiot! That's not what I meant. I meant that I was joking about me wanting you to repeat yourself. I don't need to hear you more times than I actually have to. I'll end up committing suicide by the end of the day if I do that."

Doof didn't dignify him with an answer, he just glared. To think he actually felt sorry for this son of a-

"That was another joke, but of course you're too stupid to catch it. Moving on…" The former semi dictator looked uneasy, rubbing the back of his neck "I wanted to say…" He stopped himself as if the words he was trying to say were like poison and if he said them then they'd seep into his bloodstream and kill him from the inside out. "I guess I wanted say that I'm…" He coughed, ripping the words out of his throat "I'm sorry…"

Doofenshmirtz eyes nearly doubled. What…?

"I'm sorry for…ng….treating you so badly a-and…y-you're right…"

Doof noticed his counterpart looked weak, much paler and looked weaker with every word. He actually thought to stop his counterpart from speaking for fear that he'd kill over…

"I-In f-fact…y-you're more s-superior…ng…counterpart…than…I am. If I c-can't…build…a-anything…" He was choking on his words now, losing air as he said them. It almost felt like he was being suffocated from the inside out "…t-then I'm not really us….A-am I?"

"You don't…" The scientist was cut off by the 2nd him starting a coughing fit, so he spoke louder over the sound of the coughing "You don't look so good…" Doof had to cut off his sentence, catching his counterpart before he hit the floor. He wasn't unconscious but he could barely keep his balance now. What the heck was wrong with him? "What the heck is wrong with you?!" Heinz blurted.

"I…" Alt. Doof gasped for air "I don't k-know…I-it's nothing, I'm- …fine…"

"Are you on narcotics?! There's something seriously wrong with you! You're anything _but_ fine! You can barely breathe let alone stand! How can you just toss it off as nothing?"

"Normally when this happens I just…" He had to catch his breath to continue "Lie down until I…ng….feel better…"

"Wait, this has happened before?"

The dictator nodded.

"And you never did anything about it?!"

"It's not that….bad…"

"It's not that bad?! Dude! You legit look like you're about to die!"

"…Did you seriously just s-say l-legit…?"

"Nevermind that!" Doof struggled to pick his counterpart off the floor, his knees shaking under the almost matched weight "You need medical help!"

"We n-need to get out of here…"

"That too!"

"I-I'm f-fine…"

"I don't care what you say! Nothing will ever convince me right now that you're fine!"

"Y-you c-can't c-carry me… W-we're evenly w-weighted…y-you'll never…be able to….g-get me out…Just…"

"If you're going to try to convince me to leave you here, then just forget it. It's not going to happen, so don't-" Doof's feet couldn't take the weight anymore and they both fell when he tripped.

Alt. Doof got to his feet quickly, no matter how much it took out of him. He didn't want his counterpart trying to carry him again. Undignified is what it was…

Doof also stood up, ignoring the pain in his now scraped knee. He was going to try carrying him again before they heard the Regurgitator's yell. It was getting closer and that was definitely not a good thing…

"Platyborg!" The one eyed man tried to call for the cyborg but it was barely even audible compared to the definition of the word yell. He stumbled when he tried to walk forward, wanting to find the thing so they can get back home with their lives, but his own health was stopping him.

"Doof!" The cyborg's voice called back "I found the exit!"

A chatter confirmed it was so.

"They found it! Come on, before we never get out of here!" The $5 doctor dragged him by the hand down the hallways, both of them ignoring their physical capacity. The two found the others at the front door and the scientist cursed at the passcode lock blocking them from freedom.

The cyborg stepped forward, typing in some numbers. He got it right on the first try and the door slid aside revealing sunlight, he smiled feeling accomplished. The others looked a little concerned on how he could possibly know the code and get it exactly right on the first try, but no one was more shocked than the former dictator.

Doofenshmirtz and Perry didn't have to be told to go through the doorway, fear that if they didn't get out now then they never would. Alt. Doofenshmirtz however, wasn't in such a rush now as he pulled the metallic mammal's shoulder back, demanding an answer, his physical condition being subsided almost completely. He also refused to show his sickness or weakness to the animal, never wanting it to worry about him. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" The cyborg responded innocently.

"Don't play that crap with me! How did you know exactly what that code was? Don't you dare lie to me!"

Platyborg was taken aback of course. The man never used this tone or was ever this harsh to him, it scared him and he didn't know how to respond. "I-" Thank goodness for the first dimension Doofenshmirtz…

"What are you guys doing? We have to get out of here while we still can! Let's go!" Doof told them, running ahead.

Alt. Doof wasn't done with this conversation by a mile and he grabbed the cyborg's hand, forbidding the animal from going ahead "This conversation isn't over, do you understand me?"

The cyborg nodded solemnly and the man told him to run. They both met their counterparts outside. Well they were all out, now what?

"Now what?" Doof asked "We can't run, we'll be captured in no time! There are no bus stations and we don't have a car! We're doomed! Dead-ends all around!" He lowered his arms after throwing them out as a dark colored car pulled up next to them, the window rolling down revealing someone I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have suspect asking them if they needed a ride.

"Need a lift?" Rodney of the 1st Dimension asked them and they all couldn't believe it, Platyborg looked a little more than horrified, grasping the dictator's clothes once again in fear and cowering.

"I am so confused…" The scientist blinked at his former fellow LOVEMUFFIN member. He didn't really go to meetings anymore. Not after everything that's happened in that 'The Meeting' story. It was now just awkward… "…Why are you helping us?"

"In my defense…" Roddenstein stated "I _did_ say that I was acquainted with him only for the moment…"

"Well…" Doof admitted "He _did _say that…" He shrugged and opened the car door, pushing his scowling nemesis inside and starting to get in himself. He noticed the 2D pair- mainly the other him because the cyborg was just following the man –backing away from the car a bit before turning around to walk away from it.

Doofenshmirtz bit his lip, muttering an excuse before hastily getting out of the car to catch up to their counterparts. "Hey! Where are you guys going?"

Alt. Doof of course responded for both of them "Anywhere but here."

"But in order to get _out_ of here, you either need a vehicle or be able to run fast, and with your current condition I don't think that you-" Doof was cut off by the look the other him gave him. It basically told him to shut the hell up. "I don't understand."

The former dictator sighed, detaching himself from the cyborg before instructing him- "Get in the car."

Platyborg looked at him, giving him this pleading look. He _really __DID NOT_ want to get in that car. "But-"

"Now." The man told him with a stern look that could absolutely not be argued with.

The cyborg back up and hesitantly walked towards the car, sitting next to his counterpart and casting nervous to frantic glances everywhere. Much to his dismay, the Rodney of this dimension turned around to greet him.

"Platyborg, isn't it?"

Platyborg gulped.

Back with the Doofenshmirtz'…

Doof still didn't understand and Alt. Doof made sure that he somewhat did.

"You don't understand?" The black clad man asked him "Do have any idea, even the slightest of what that man is and has been capable of doing?"

"Oh right…you guys have this falling out thing. I keep forgetting, but what's the big deal? So you guys don't get along, so what?"

Alt. Doofenshmirtz glanced behind him, The Regurgitator's yells getting even closer. If he managed to get out here before they could be gone without a trace then they'd all be utterly screwed. He already knew this "I am not going to stand here and talk all our lives away to explain to you everything that man has done to both me and Platyborg and everyone and everything I care about…."

"Wow." Doof blinked "That's deep."

"Yes, it is and now I am about to do something I would never do with my brain cells still remotely intact. I am leaving Platyborg with you and Rodney. Watch him and don't let him out of your sight. I don't know how far you'd resort to protecting him but I'd most likely stoop light years farther than you'd ever be willing to go to keep him safe. Guard him with your life and make sure no one touches him. I may or may not be back so keep an open mind." Alt. Doof let go of his collar and turned around towards the entrance to the building they'd just escaped from, fighting his physical capacity even more.

"Wait, where are you going?" Doofenshmirtz called to him and his counterpart simply told him.

"I'll distract him while you all get out of here. Drive as fast as you can and don't stop. If you can, meet me at the park, if not then I'll meet you back at our building, and if not at all then…" He stopped and the 1st him didn't want to hear him say the rest almost as much as the 2nd him didn't want to say it.

"You know, other me…you're a very passionate and thoughtful guy. I just can't believe I haven't noticed it until now." Doof smiled.

Alt. Doof nodded "Thanks, and you're not that bad. I guess…"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz knew exactly what he meant and watched his counterpart type in the passcode as the door slid aside before getting in the car. As they drove away he watched the door slide shut behind the other him, making the man seemingly disappear behind the crafted metal. Almost as if to never be seen again. He had a new found respect for his counterpart. He just hoped the man would come back so he could act on it…

* * *

The Regurgitator searched high and low for his prisoners and his accomplice, none of the five of them anywhere close to being present. It only angered the man further as he threw more furniture in his rage. A voice behind him made him gasp and turn around, staring into the eye of one of his prisoners, but where were the rest? And where was his accomplice?!

"You seem frustrated. Why is that?" Alt. Doof asked him.

"I can't find anyone and my plan is blowing up in my face! What other reason do I have to be frustrated, imbecile?" The large man yelled back.

Alt. Doof noted that his comebacks were weak and he was easily made angry. Great. This shouldn't be too hard then. "Well, at least we know what happened to your face and why it looks so _disfigured_."

The Regurgitator eyed him curiously "What are you doing?"

"Distracting you while the others get away." He simply shrugged.

The gorilla like man scoffed and started to walk around him "Well you're an idiot, now that I know that, I won't allow you to distract me any further."

Doofenshmirtz was one step ahead and made the man freeze in the doorway. He was in no way fit for a fight but he'd just have to make do "You know, you're almost as gorilla-like as your mother was last night."

The Regurgitator froze in the door way, turning around slowly to face him _"__What__ did you just say?"_


	9. In Between Dimensions

**All my stories connect together in some way, you have to take notice of that or else you'll be lost or confused. Pay special attention!**

* * *

**2nd Dimension.**

Vanessa sat on her bed in her mother's house. It was her mom's weekend and she was reading the latest 'Flawless Girl' magazine, filling out a poll with a pencil. She tapped the eraser against her bottom lip in thought, murmuring the question out loud to herself.

"Have you ever eaten cheese?" She asked aloud and then furrowed her brow "What does that have to do with what celebrity I'll marry?"

"Vanessa!" Her mother called.

"What do you want, mom?" She called back in an annoyed tone. She hated staying with her mother and Vanessa always tried to make it well-known to the woman that she'd rather be with her father at that moment but Charlene was oblivious to pretty much everything.

"There's someone here to see you." Charlene told her.

Vanessa sighed, getting off her bed and tossing the magazine on her bed. She walked into her mother's living room, and gave her a questioning look.

"Front door, hun." The woman told her from the couch, the woman was looking at a magazine and Vanessa made a mental note to never read another magazine as long as she lived. She'd rather die than become anything like her mother.

The dictator's daughter shuddered in revulsion when she saw her mom tapping a pencil against her bottom lip. She'd burn all her magazines later on, that was for sure. She opened the door and the moment she did, she stepped back, complete shock taking over her.

"C-Carl?"

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension.**

He was punched again, the blow knocking him back and leaving the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. Okay, maybe this wasn't one of his better ideas… He really wasn't winning this and he was really sucking right now…

"Ha! Did you think you could win in a fight against me?" The Regurgitator laughed "I am The Regurgitator, THE WORLD IS MY-"

Alt. Doof delivered a right hook to the larger man's jaw. He winced, momentarily forgetting that he wasn't supposed to use his right hand to fight. Great. His right hand was his strongest ally and it was keeping him from all the way losing, he'd just have to use it. No matter how much blazing agony it gave him. In order for his hand to make a full recovery, he'd have to not use it AT ALL, for less than a year. He scoffed inwardly, like _THAT _was ever going to happen. He depended on it too much and he used it for everything, from helping Vanessa with homework to modifying and fixing up Platyborg. Things just kept happening, and he needed his hand for all of these things.

He needed new ideas, new thoughts and a better battle tactic than just re-shattering more bones in his totaled hand while trying to shatter other people's bones. He couldn't build anything without causing himself horrible pain, he couldn't cook without causing himself horrible pain, he couldn't _fight _without causing himself horrible pain, but the question always remains. Would he do anything to protect the ones he loved, even cause himself horrible and most agonizing pain? Yes, yes he would and he was freaking proud to do it!

Doofenshmirtz-2 kept his fists balled up into- well…fists- and glared as the much larger man stood up, rubbing his jaw from where he was struck. The Regurgitator was red with anger.

"You DARE hit me!"

"This is a fight, idiot." Alt. Doof insulted him "Of course I'm going to hit you! Not to sound childish but, you hit me first!"

"I am going to make you wish you were never born!" The man yelled.

The dictator scoffed, the two men circling each other. "If I had a penny for every time I've ever wished that, I'd be rich! And frankly…since I own all the banks, _I am_!"

"How much are you worth?" The Regurgitator asked curiously.

"Oh, not much…" Alt. Doof shrugged as modestly as he could "A couple billion dollars is all…" He smiled. "But your sister was only worth twenty…"

Enraged by the comment, the large man ran at Doofenshmirtz, yelling. "I DON'T EVEN HAVE A SISTER! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

The one eyed man ducked, completely and almost effortlessly dodging the attack. Alt. Doofenshmirtz took notes. Okay, the man was easily enraged at anything, even something absolutely stupid, he got that. The man was bigger than he was, he _most certainly _got that one down…., the man was reckless and clumsy, perfect. Those flaws will definitely benefit him plenty. He had to dig deeper and get the man so mad that he'd be blinded by fury long enough for him to make his next plan of action.

"COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

"Why don't you come over here?" Alt. Doof challenged. "You know, your face is like taking shots. I could hit them again and again and again, but it won't make your sister any nice-looking…"

That made The Regurgitator angry, and with a battle cry, the large man ran at him again, but this time the dictator didn't duck. He allowed himself to be taken down and pinned to the floor under the much larger weight. Hefty hands wrapped around his neck and squeezed with brutal force that nearly crushed his windpipe. He grabbed the wrists of The Regurgitator's hands, trying to pry them off. The dude was too strong, and his throat was pressed shut. The lack of oxygen to his brain was painful and so were the knees pressing against his stomach. He choked, and tried to cough, to force the hands off and will the air back into his heavily deprived lungs. They were screaming at him for air and everything started blurring. Alt. Doof stopped moving, his head falling back against the ground as his whole body went limp, eye closed and his chest unmoving.

The Regurgitator smiled, removing his hands from around the smaller man's throat. No one could ever beat The Regur-

Doofenshmirtz' eye shot open and he head-butted his skull with the larger man. Losing consciousness, for real this time.

* * *

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

Vanessa slammed the door shut, running full speed to her room and locking it behind her. She insane, that was the only logical explanation for this, for him being at her doorstep… That had to be it! She was mental! She must have taken some narcotics on accident, that's all! This was a dream! Just one, big-

There was a knock on her window and she jumped, the 'ghost' of the one she lost was crouching in a tree branch in front of her window, tapping his fist against it. As he opened the window and slid himself inside her room, she shrunk back into a corner, sliding down to sit and cower.

"Ms. Doofenshmirtz, please, allow me to explain…"

"You're not really here right now! You're dead! You blew up in that water fortress months ago, I saw it! I'm just insane and I'm imagining you right now!"

Carl sighed at her babbling. He blamed himself for her current break down. The last time he saw her in person was when she ran out of her father's water fortress, and out of his life, crying. It was better to fake his death than to just disappear out of her life without a trace. Why was he even here? Didn't he hurt her enough? He looked at her and guessed that he hadn't, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't stay away any longer.

"You're not crazy, I'm really alive and well, and standing in your bedroom right now. This isn't imaginary. Just please allow me to expl-"

She started crying, her knees brought up to her chest and face held down, sobbing. She could only be described as a wreck.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have faked my death, I thought it would be better for both of us, but it wasn't. We were both emotionally scarred. You because you saw the explosion alone, and me because…well…I didn't want to keep watching you suffer with the burden of my death and thinking it was your fault. _I_ clicked the self-destruct button, I was going to keep Rodrigo away from you forever even if it meant I'd never see you again as well. You had made your decision, you didn't want either of us. The stress was too much for you."

"So, that was your plan all along?" Vanessa asked harshly "Fake your death so you wouldn't have to deal with me? Why didn't you tell me you were alive? I thought you were dead for 6 months, Carl. _Half of a year! _Did you expect me to be okay with it? To choose you now? "

"Of course not! I wanted to tell you Vanessa, but your father insisted and he is a very complicated man! There is nothing I could have done!"

"Nothing you could have done? So, my father was the one trying to trick me?!"

"No! Your father loves you, and Platyborg more than anything else! In fact, the reason I work for him is because of you two!" The intern sighed "My job is to protect both of you in the moments that he can't, to watch over you when he is blind. If something happens to him, I'm your caretaker!"

"So, what are you, my step-parent?"

"It's complicated and I didn't understand it either the first time he offered me this job. I _still _don't understand most of your father's motives and I've been working for him for years!"

"But no one can make you keep your own life a secret! It's your life! Not his! He can't tell you what to-"

"He can. You don't understand, but he can. He has to, in order to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Why does he have to protect us so much?"

"Like I said before, everything is complicated, especially your father, but I know only a small part of it. I don't know exactly everything I'm supposed to protect you two from, but I do have a list of people to protect you from if needed. Rodrigo was on that list."

"So you're a hit man?"

"No. I don't go around killing people because anyone pays me to. I'm not a killer and your dad knows I'm not. He gave direct instructions before he hired me as his 'go-to guy' to go to when things get too out of hand. I am a second to last resort. Your father handles most things himself so he is the first weapon of action or 'first' resort of sorts."

"What's the last resort?" She asked him and the intern frowned.

"You know he'd do anything to keep you both out of harm's way, right?"

Vanessa scoffed "Of course I do. He tells me all the time, and Platyborg. He's such a control-freak sometimes..."

Carl ignored her last comment and began climbing out the window. "As long as you know he'd do anything, there's nothing more you need to know. And if you ever need to see me or want to contact me, just call. I'll answer every time."

"Don't you have a life?"

"I do, Ms. Doofenshmirtz." He told her. "But it revolves around you." And he was gone just like that.

Vanessa ran to the window, yelling out of it. "Hey, Mr. Mystery! You forgot to give me your number!" She side and closed her window, knowing for a fact that he wasn't coming back. She sat on her bed, so many questions flooding her mind. She noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of her magazine that was lying on her bed. Vanessa pulled out the small, narrow strip of paper and blinked at the phone number written on it. How did he…? Her eyes wandered to that poll she was trying to answer earlier, all filled in and answered. She read the results from the test allowed. "You are going to marry Robert Pattinson…." She noticed something else was out of place and she scowled. "That little bat stole my pencil!"

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension.**

Doofenshmirtz-1was pacing frantically, a clear sign of panic written all over his face.

"Dr. D, calm down! It wasn't your fault!" Phineas tried to calm the panicking scientist down. Ferb and Perry blinked, watching on and staring into the murky body of water in front of them. The boys had met them at the Danville Park after their getaway and that was the minute that things turn a bad turn.

"The other me is going to flip! He's going to kill me when he finds out! He told me to watch him with my life! What is wrong with me?!" Heinz put his hands over his face, shaking his head. "What's the other me going to say when he finds out that-"

"When I find out what?" Alt. Doof said, walking up to them. It was apparent that he had won the fight with a minimal amount of injuries. It was clear though that he had just been in a fight. Some bruises were emanate on his face as well as some scratches, and his throat looked…irritated, for some reason…

"Whoa, other me! What happened to your face?!"

The semi-dictator narrowed his eye at the idiot. Well, at least he knew that their brain capacities were back to normal. "I was in a small fight."

"Small? You look like you got your face bashed in by something hard and powerful! What hit you?" Doof asked.

"His fist."

"Oh."

"Where's Platyborg?"

Doofenshmirtz went silent, trying not to meet his equivalent's stare. "Uh, you see…about that…"

Alt. Doof gave his counterpart this look. "Where is my child?!"

"Okay, you deserve to know where he is, I know that! Alright, here it goes…" Doof took a deep breath "We drove to the park where we met up with these guys-" He gestured to the two boys who were standing as far away from the counterparts as they could, their pet standing with them. They gave a meek wave with sheepish grins that made Doof-2 look at them curiously. The 1st Doof went on with his explanation. "I- I looked away for a second, and he…we heard a scream and a splash and he…. Platyborg fell into water. I- I couldn't catch him…"

Doofenshmirtz-2 eye darted to the river and he ran for it, his 1st Dimension counterpart grabbed him by the arms to stop him from diving in. "You can't go down there!"

"The hell I can't!"

Doof pulled the other him, fighting to keep the man on land, be blurted out the only thing that would make his counterpart stop and think. "Someone already went in after him!"

Alt. Doof stopped, turning his head. "Who?"

"Rodney did…"

* * *

**What do you think Alt. Doof's reaction to that will be? ;)**

**~Natty.**


	10. Dim Demonstrations

**Authors Note: 2****nd**** to last chapter! Whoa!**

* * *

**1****st**** Dimension.**

"Why did I trust you?! Why did I ever think I could ever trust you?! Especially with one of my children! You know how much my kids mean to me! I'm going to kill you!"

"You see?" Doof-1 jabbed his thumb at his infuriated counterpart, and looking at the two boys and his nemesis. "I knew he'd threaten to kill me! You owe me twenty bucks!"

Ferb sighed, getting out his wallet. Phineas and his pet stayed out, not touching this argument with a thirty nine and a half foot pole. Things were about to get hectic.

"Does it look like my parents like me?!" Alt. Doof asked him "No, those two are all I have! And I try, I try like hell to keep them safe, even though there's a whole freaking organization that wants me dead and they have a huge hit on me! I could be gunned down at any second by any of them! But does that stop me? Do you see me going into hiding? No! No you don't! And do you know why?!"

Doofenshmirtz-1 looked a little shocked, haven barely enough time to absorb such drastic information. A hit? A whole organization wanting him dead? What was his counterpart talking about?

"I'll tell you why, it's because of Vanessa and Platyborg. Do you think I want them to grow up like that? Living in a whole other country because their father was once the best evil genius out there? I still hold that title and am wanted dead or destroyed because I'm holding it! I'm too smart and I am the only one who knows a formula and they want it! That's the only reason I'm not dead yet! And not to mention that they can kill my children at any time they want!" He yelled at him, narrowing his glare even more. "Do you know what that's like? Knowing good and well that if you so much as send your kids out to the store or out to play, or to the mall, you could lose them forever?"

Doof pointed out "But that can happen to anyone, walking out the door is a huge risk in its own." He was grabbed by the collar and screamed at in the face.

…

* * *

"SNIPERS EVERYWHERE! BOMBS AND TRAPS AND WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

The two eyed scientist blinked. He wasn't really listening to the promises of death he shall soon ensue. His ears were numb after the first yell of 'I am going to downright murder you and I'm not going to be creative about it, I am just going to freaking kill you', or something over the lines of that. Did he mention that his ears were numb?

"How could you let him fall in?" Alt. Doof asked, his voice breaking. "You were supposed to be watching him with your life! What happened to that, huh?!"

Doof pulled the black-gloved hand from clutching his collar "I was watching him, I swear! I looked away for a second, just a second and he was gone! I turned my back and then I have no idea what happened next! But he's okay now, Rodney went in after him!"

"You're an idiot!" Alt Doof hissed "Rodney probably pushed him in, in the first place! One second is all that man needs to-"

There was a sound from the water, bubbles emerging and a murky form making its way to the surface. Roddenstein erupted from the water with a unconscious cyborg, both soaked all over.

Doofenshmirtz-2 all but yanked Platyborg harshly out of his old partner's counterpart's arms. He kneeled down, lying the thing on the grass. "Platyborg!" He slapped the thing, trying to force consciousness. The dictator seemingly shut out the rest of the world, not paying attention to anyone around him as he started to pump the animal's chest, proceeding to do CPR. It was obvious he didn't have any regrets or wrong thoughts doing it, he didn't hesitate, like it was his job and the most natural thing in the world.

The 1Doof blushed, refusing to lock eyes with his nemesis. Phineas and Ferb just blinked while the man who saved the cyborg dried off.

The cyborg's body seemingly jumped up, sitting up and breaking into a coughing fit. Water spewed from its mouth as it heaved in oxygen. It didn't open its eye, allowing its head to fall back against the grass and dirt. It went silent and fell asleep, a tiny sigh escaping its bill in peace it seemed.

Alt. Doof turned his head to his counterpart, talking lower to ensure that only the people closest could hear and the one furthest couldn't. That furthest being Rodney-1, the dictator spoke to anyone that could hear him. "One second is all that man needs to ruin a life. I've known him for thirty three years. Thirty three years. That's most of our lives." He looked down and didn't keep his eye off the cyborg's slow rising chest, he was completely calm. "I'm forty-three…"

"No we're not, we're forty-two." Doofenshmirtz informed him. "I think I'd know how old we are…"

"Just because we're the same person doesn't mean we have to be born on the same day. What are the odds of both of our mother's going into labor at the exact same second on the exact same day? None. And that's why you were born a year after I was. I'm a year older than you."

The scientist still wasn't understanding "But our parents weren't there when we were born, I didn't even get a peek at them until someone found out where we lived and made them take us."

"They were there when we were born." Alt. Doof told him "They just left before they could claim us. It would be impossible for us to be born without our mother present. Father most likely, mother no, we were pretty much stuck with her."

"Pfft! I heard that!" Doof agreed.

Alt. Doofenshmirtz didn't regard him "I'm taking him home." He said, holding the animal in his arms, still looking him over, tilting the cyborg's chin upward. He set a well-aimed glared at his 1D counterpart before walking behind a tree.

Rodney, Heinz, Phineas, Perry and Ferb heard the click of a button, the sound of a portal opening, a noise of wavering and the sound of the portal closing after them. Heinz frowned, still not understanding a majority, but then again, his counterpart was quite…_complicated_. He just wished he could understand, understand everything but he knew that he would never fully understand. He hoped, that one day, the other him would tell him a backstory.

* * *

**2****nd**** Dimension.**

The cyborg stirred in sleep, and sighed, rubbing his head back against the pillow and leaning into the hand whose thumb rubbed back the fur on his forehead. The hand retracted and the owner sighed himself, leaning back into the chair next to the bed. Alt. Doof rested his head in his hands, almost doubling over as he let his feelings take over. This rarely happened, but when he did let his shell fall, it hit him hard.

He was scared, depressed, fed up, and disturbed, confused… It almost happened again, he almost lost someone close to him. What kind of protector was he? He couldn't do this anymore, but he knew he had to do everything he could to try. He couldn't give himself in and just hope that the kids would be alright without him. They'd either come looking for him or LOVEMUFFINdi would bring them to the HQ and those were both things that he didn't want to happen. He didn't want to send them away…but if that was the only way to keep his children protected…

He just couldn't. He wouldn't lose them, not by somebody else's hand and most definitely never by his own. He'd never do anything to harm them… So, how come he had trouble telling himself that? Doofenshmirtz-2 argued with himself deeply. He always had to remind himself that he wasn't like that man, he wasn't _like _Rodney. He was able to feel love, he cared, and he wasn't a monster, three things that that man would never be able to be. Alt. Doof looked up, his eye softening as he gazed upon the little sleeping form. He could kill, he had before and he knew misery. Sometimes he just wanted to put Vanessa and Platyborg out of it before they even got to it. He almost did. Once. He was stopped, of course, by _that _man. That was the only thing he could possibly thank Roddenstein for, not for being his care-taker for years, not for helping him become what he was, but because if it wasn't for that man, he would not have his "second born".

Rodney was his tormentor, of many, many years… He wasn't supposed to feel grateful to- _that man- UGH! _He just didn't know what to-

A fiery anger burnt up inside of him quickly, he felt his blood boil and he was fuming, as he noticed something on the cyborg's face. He gently reached his thumb to wipe away the blue powder covering it.

Alt. Doof took in a sharp intake of breath as he snuck out of Platyborg's room and to his own quarters. They'd _pay _for this, he'd make sure of it, for as long as he lived, _NO ONE_ endangered his kids. He was mad enough to commit cold blooded murder as he slammed the door to his office shut, the sound echoing down the hallways.

From his room, Platyborg winced at the disturbance, rolling over and shivering under the blankets.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz-1 woke up restrained to a chair, in a creepy darkness. Seriously, it was freaking him out…

A shuffling noise made the scientist jumped, and quickly move his eyes left and right to find the source. He thought he saw a shadow move, but when he turned back to it, it was gone. He heard breathing and he knew he wasn't alone in the dark room. Whatever it was, it wasn't breathing evenly. The breath was harsh, not controlled, but almost threatening. He didn't want to hear it anymore for as long as he lived…

"H-Hello?" Doof asked hesitantly, instantly regretting his decision to speak as soft whirring sounded around him. He was surrounded by the sound, it was all around him. The breathing was right in his ear now, leaning over his shoulder, he moved back to avoid it and it backed away. Something clicked and endless pairs of blood red eyes brightened in the darkness, humming as if they were warming up and turning even a darker red.

Dim spotlights turned on, lighting the room and he now knew that he was surrounded by an army, an army of merciless machines, brainless and bent on destruction and suffering if applied to it. An army of robots- donning their helmet heads –stared soullessly back at him. The lights shut off and the robots eyes did as well, vanishing and being replaced with nothing but dark. Small spotlights lighted up around him in a ring, and he recognized the room instantly. His seat was right where the Other-Other Dimensionator had been when he had built it for the other him…

Smaller spotlights, lighted on the ground, two at a time and only a second apart, leading down a narrow path about six feet. Alt. Doof stepped onto the narrow platform, eyes dark as he walked forward.

Doofenshmirtz narrowed his eyes from his seat, scowling. "Overly-dramatic, much?" But his counterpart didn't answer or retort and the doctor shrunk back. The other him stood straight, right in front of him, glowering, the man's look was ice cold and heartless, Heinz wasn't even sure the eye was human. He could hear his counterpart's rough breathing, coming out like huffs and his voice was hard, and homicidal, soaked to the skin with sadism.

"Who are you working for?"

The scientist raised an eyebrow "Wha- AH! UGH!" He groaned, blood pouring from his nose and mouth in a waterfall. He felt horrible pain, opening his eyes again to see the other him's fist splattered in his blood. It wasn't normal, the force from the punch was too hard, it felt like he had gotten hit by steel at 90 miles per hour. He looked at the glove on his counterpart's right hand, the one that was supposed to be shattered and damaged beyond repair. The black clad hand looked normal, but yet it was different. It was covered with his blood but he could just make out a metal circle, the middle of it glowing blue. The glove had been modified and Heinz didn't want to get another chance to help test it out.

"**Who **are you _**working for**_?" Alt. Doof spat out again, furious enough to commit cold blooded murder, and tonight he just might have to…


	11. Deleted Scene

**DELETED SCENE. **

* * *

Doofenshmirtz sat back in his seat, watching the world stroll by out the closed window of the car. He wondered how the other him was doing, or if he was alright. What if he didn't come back? What would happen then? Oh god, would he have to take care of…?

"Hey, Doof of this Dimension?"

Doof turned his head to acknowledge the cyborg sitting next to him, it blinked at him, waiting. He shook his head to clear it, telling himself to pull it together before answering. "Ah, yes Platyborg?"

"Where's Doof? How come he didn't come with us?"

Perry locked eyes with his nemesis, slowly slipping from the backseat to the passenger seat, whistling casually. He wasn't touching this, with a ten foot pole.

The scientist narrowed his eyes at his nemesis. Thanks for the help, Perry the Platypus. I REALLY appreciate it, I do… He then muttered out loud "Stupid platypus…"

Platyborg tugged on his lab coat, hoping to get his attention. He finally got the man's attention again.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz apologized, looking back down at the cyborg.

"I said…" Platyborg said "Where's Doof, and how come he didn't come with us?"

"He…uh, he had to take care of something a-and he asked me to watch you until he came back…but don't worry, he promises he'll be back with you soon."

"I'm not worried." The cyborg told him.

"You're not, why?"

"Because I know he'd never leave me alone." Platyborg twiddled his thumbs, or whatever is equivalent to a thumb on him.

Doofenshmirtz stayed silent as he let the cyborg continue.

"He said bad things happen when you're alone. I asked him if he was ever alone before and he didn't answer the question, but do you want to know what he said to me?" When the cyborg got a nod from the scientist, he told him. "If I'm ever alone or if anyone's hurting me and I can't stop it then just stop. Just stop, and know that he'll be with me again very soon. Even if it seems like we've been separated for a long time. Just stop and think. Just stop and know."

The scientist was pretty sure his heart shattered right then and there. A lump formed in his throat and he felt tightness in his chest. Perry sniffed from the front seat but Doof disregarded it, talking to the cyborg once more.

"He really loves you, doesn't he?"

"I guess so, I never really asked." Platyborg shrugged, not the least bit concerned.

Doof reached a hand to pet the cyborg's forehead, brushing the fur back. The thing blinked at him. It was that moment that he saw a few things. He saw the pure innocence in the animal's eye. There was so much in there that it threatened to overflow and make a new eye in its own, being enough to fit two. Now, the thing was clueless, not stupid but it had a certain level of intelligence that wasn't necessarily high, maybe sometimes however. It had a level of cuteness that one can be easily seduced by, no wonder the other him could never stay mad at the thing…

"I don't think he does right now." The cyborg broke his train of thought, the brown orb now getting sad and depressed.

Doofenshmirtz was a little surprised "What? Why would you think that?"

"He's mad at me."

"Why would he be mad at you?"

"Because I knew that stupid code…" Platyborg mumbled angrily, wishing he had never learned it or have been given the chance to watch it be typed in.

"That's not a bad thing." The $5 doctor told him. The man honestly didn't see a problem "You knowing that code was what got us out of there. If you didn't know it then we'd still be stuck back there. Why would he be upset about something like that?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to know it…"

"Oh…well, knowing things isn't a bad thing, it's just…well I guess it's how you know them. Uh…how do you know that code, Platyborg?"

The cyborg stared at the floor mats of the car, a lump forming in his throat and a tightness building up in his chest now. He felt like he was about to cry. "I did something bad…"

Doof frowned.

"But I didn't mean to, he…he made me!"

"Who made you?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"Did this person tell you that you weren't allowed to talk about it?"

The cyborg solemnly nodded. "He says he knows where we live…and that he's always watching me no matter what."

The scientist thought, then asked. "Is this person threatening you? What did they say were the consequences if you told anyone?"

Platyborg looked away "He said…that he'd get me alone and he'd…" He couldn't do it, he didn't want to relive it...

"Get you alone and what? What did he say he'd do to you?"

"Nothing. I'm not supposed to talk about it."

Then things went silent. The cyborg not wanting to press the matter any further and Doofenshmirtz-1 accepted it, although he'd have to have a discussion with his counterpart later…That is…if the other him came back…

"He loves you." Doof reassured after a while. "And if he knew that someone was trying to hurt you, I have no doubt in the world that he'd be the first one to confront them and tell them to knock it off, because he has more power than they do."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Platyborg whispered and the rest of the car ride was sought out in silence.


	12. Confrontation

**Last Chapter! Who's ready for Part Two? Coming Way Too Soon!**

* * *

"Other me, please! I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm not working for anyone! Let's just take it easy. We're all friends here!"

The eye didn't soften, it stayed hard and iced. Alt. Doof took a shuddering breath, and hardened his look even more, clenching his teeth and speaking through them "Who…are you…working for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Doof plainly told him and his counterpart flipped.

"WHO SENT YOU?!"

"No one!"

"Was it Roger? Diminutive? Rodney? Charlene?!"

"Charle-…?" The scientist questioned and then blurted "No! No one sent me anywhere! I just woke up here tied to this chair! I don't even know what the heck's going on right now!"

The man paced around him, muttering to himself and just freaking the 1st him out completely. It was scary! Doof was just able to make out a sentence of what the other him was muttering.

"No one hurts my kids…no one…"

Doofenshmirtz-1 watched him. His counterpart was like a robot, one that had gotten wet and was now short circuiting. He had to get some sense into the man before he hurt himself or someone else. Mainly him. "Your kids…you said someone hurt them."

"Yes…" Alt. Doof nodded, eye searching the floor frantically "Someone did…"

"Would you mind telling me who?"

"I-It was you...I know that it was you..."

"Me?! I would never-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" He screamed, demanding the answer. "He's just a child! What did you do?!"

"To who?! I didn't do anything to anyone!" The doctor yelled back.

"Platyborg! You hurt him!"

"No! I didn't! I swear!"

"YOU HIT HIM! HE WOULDN'T STOP SCREAMING SO YOU SMACKED HIM AND COVERED HIS MOUTH! YOU GOT HIM ALONE AND DRAGGED HIM TO A DARK CORNER, AND THEN YOU-…You touched him…" The other him trailed off, he wasn't even looking in front of him, or at anything, he was somewhere else. Somewhere horrible...

Doofenshmirtz-1 blinked, getting a small clue of what was going on, he acted on it and played along "Did Platyborg say that i did this?"

"There...there was no one to tell...He was alone..."

"He's not alone. He has you, you're his father, he must have been able to tell you something."

"YOU WERE ALL HE HAD! HE TRUSTED YOU! HE TRUSTED YOU AND ALL YOU DID WAS HURT HIM. HE WAS A LITTLE BOY! HE WAS THIRTEEN!"

"Platyborg is eight..." Doof told him "So what little boy are you talking about? And who touched him?" He knew he had his counterpart stumped.

"S-stop…" Alt. Doof whimpered, clutching his head, starting to scream and stepping backwards from the sudden ringing pain "STOP! STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz stared, there was nothing he could do but watch his counterpart have some type of psychotic attack. "C-Calm down! What did this person do to you?!" But his counterpart didn't hear him, he was shaking and crying in agony, begging for whoever was causing it to stop. His counterpart hit the floor with a thud, and behind him, holding a shovel over his shoulder, was Platyborg. The cyborg blinked, throwing the shovel to the side and walking over to untie him from the chair.

The scientist blinked at him, standing once he was free. He decided to thank the thing. "Th-Thank-"

"You should probably get out of here." Platyborg told him, turning and walking back to pick up the shovel. The 1D Doofenshmirtz didn't look too confident about leaving, he could tell by the way the scientist was glancing between him, the shovel, and the unconscious Alt. Doof. "I'll be fine. The portal remote is in the office." He said and turned to what he was doing.

Doof took a step back, and ran out of the room, trying to convince himself that none of that just happened. He had plausible deniability and what just happened, didn't just happen. He had been told a backstory, in a way and he now knew that something or _someone_ horrible had happened in the other him's past that caused him horrible pain, and, that same person, had happened to Platyborg. He could tell by the make-up that was covering the scar on the cyborg's organic eye.

* * *

Rodney-2 turned on the webcam, smiling at the person on the other end. "I trust that our plans went well. That'll show that little cyborg who he's dealing with. He seems to be having trouble remembering that I can easily cut him from the project!" He exclaimed, then muttered. "It would definitely save me the trouble of having to deal with the thing…" The man blinked, still thinking of the possibilities of chopping the cyborg into pieces and software. "You pulled him from the water, correct?"

Rodney-1 blinked back from the other end of the webcam "Yes. That is correct."

"Well it's too late for that then…" Roddenstein-1 sighed, disappointed. "Too bad too. That thing annoys me to no end."

"…I question why you wanted me to save it. You _were _the one who instructed me to push him down there in the first place…"

"I need the thing around because it is the only way to get through to my descendant…"

"Orville?"

"_Doofenshmirtz..._"


End file.
